Dewdrop
by haruruine
Summary: Chapter 9 update! Lucy bermain bersama Dewdrop, Gray dan Zeref seharian. Itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan-bagi Lucy saja. Dan mungkin bagi Dewdrop juga. Kenapa? Gray dan Zeref kelihatan bersaing satu sama lain. Kemudian, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lucy. Gomen, bad summary. Mind to RnR?
1. Beginning

Minna-san! Konichiwaaaaa~!

Bener kan apa kataku, fic terbaruku muncuuul! (soalnya di cerita LOVE ch 16 udah kubilangin…)

Muehehehe…berhubung saya lebih suka ke pairingnya GraLu dari pada NaLu, jadi aku bikin lagi…

Tetangga Author : Jiahahahahahhh…dia buat fic baru lagi…

Author : Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, kan? Muncul2 di fic org sembarangan…fic ke satu muncul, fic ketiga muncul, sekarang fic keempat muncul lagi…-_-"

Tetangga Author : Iya dong! Biar terkenal dan makin eksis! *digebukin author

Sudah, sudah. Kita tidak boleh tertarik oleh godaan setan. Kita harus tahan dari hawa nafsu. *parah bgt tetangganya dibilangin setan…

Oke deh, mungkin kalian sudah tak sabar untuk membacanya, jadi…

Selamat membaca deh!

**Chapter 1**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

"Lucy…hati-hati di jalan ya, nona muda." ucap seorang maid wanita berambut pendek merah muda yang sedang memberi salam pada nona mudanya yang terhormat yang hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Iya, Virgo. Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri." jawab gadis remaja dengan tenangnya sambil memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

BRUUUM!

Mobil yang tadinya berada di dekat wanita maid bernama Virgo itu pun melesat dengan cepat menuju ke sebuah sekolah.

Sekolah itu bernama Fairy Academy. Sekolah di mana murid-muridnya akan menjadi peri untuk mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik dan lebih indah. Sangat sesuai dengan nama sekolahnya. Iya, kan?

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, keluarlah gadis berambut blonde yang sangat manis sehingga penghuni sekolah tersebut baik perempuan, laki-laki, maupun yang masih bimbang (?) langsung terpesona oleh kehadiran gadis berambut blonde itu.

Bola matanya yang begitu indah berwarna cokelat karamel yang disertai dengan bulu mata lentiknya menatap pintu masuk Fairy Academy, bentuk badannya yang juga sangat proposional menarik semua perempuan untuk mempunyai bentuk badan yang sama indahnya dengan gadis itu, tak kalah dengan kulitnya yang juga terlihat mulus saat dimandikan cahaya matahari di pagi yang cerah ini. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai di udara karena diterpa angin sejuk dan rambutnya setengah diikat ke samping dengan pita berwarna merah muda yang terlihat cocok dengannya.

"O-Ohayou, Lucy-san!"

Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah salah satu karyawan sekolah yang memberi salam padanya. Senyuman di wajahnya pun langsung terukir dari bibir mungilnya sehingga membuat semua laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ohayou, Taurus-san." balasnya lembut. Suaranya yang juga sangat lembut dan merdu itu membuat semua orang ingin terus menerus mendengarkan dia menyanyi.

Siapakah gadis itu?

Kalau untuk penggemar Fairy Tail, pasti tahu. Kalau tak tahu, pasti itu sangat keterlaluan.

Yup! Dialah putri dari seorang pengusaha sukses yang kaya raya, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis ideal bagi seluruh murid Fairy Academy. Ia juga madonna Fairy Academy. Semua guru juga sangat senang padanya. Dia memang populer baik di kalangan murid, karyawan, maupun guru.

"Lu-chaaaaan! Ohayouuuu!" sapa gadis berambut biru dan disertai dengan bandana yang terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Levy-chan! Ohayou! Pagi-pagi sudah ceria aja!" balas Lucy kepada sahabat setianya itu, Levy McGarden.

"Hehehe…iya dong! Levy gitu loh!"

"Yo, Lucy. Kau terlihat manis hari ini." sapa gadis satunya lagi yang berambut panjang scarlet disertai dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas , ia harus membetulkannya jika kacamata itu sedikit merosot ke bawah.

"Aah, Erza. Hai juga. Begitu juga dengan kau, Erza. Kau juga terlihat manis." jawab Lucy sambil menunjukkan senyum cerahnya kepada gadis yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu. Pipi Erza pun langsung merona dengan warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya karena dipuji oleh nakama yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ara…ara…ketua kelas, hari ini kau piket loh. Ah, Lucy. Ohayou." sapa gadis berambut putih yang panjang dan poninya diikat ke atas dengan rapi kepada Erza dan baru menyadari kehadiran Lucy.

"Ohayou, Mira-san." balas Lucy lagi. Dia adalah Mirajane Strauss, saingan Lucy dalam bidang kecantikan. Mira tak kalah cantiknya dengan Lucy. Kalau seluruh murid sekolah disuruh memilih Lucy atau Mira, awalnya mereka pasti bingung dan pada akhirnya hasilnya seri. Aneh, ya?

Walaupun mereka adalah saingan, tetapi mereka tetap saja akrab dan akur.

"Lucy-san. Ohayou. Terima kasih atas pinjamannya ya. Novel yang kau sarankan memang bagus. Kau punya selera yang tinggi, ya." sahut gadis bertubuh kecil yang imut disertai dengan rambut biru yang panjang.

"Ohayou, Wendy. Biasa aja kok. Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya." balas Lucy lagi.

Yup. Beginilah kebiasaan Lucy di pagi hari. Sapaan-sapaan langsung datang padanya sehingga ia harus membalasnya berkali-kali. Tapi, ia tetap menikmati kebiasaan itu walaupun sedikit merepotkan.

"Hoooh…Luce! Ohayou!" sapa laki-laki berambut salmon yang sedang duduk dengan posisi kaki disilangkan yang dinaikkan ke atas meja yang tak lain adalah Natsu Dragneel. Sungguh tidak sopan. Di sebelahnya terdapat laki-laki bertampang dingin dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman terkadang melambai-lambai karena diterpa angin yang berasal dari luar jendela. Dialah Gray Fullbuster. Ia tak pernah bicara pada Lucy kecuali kalau ada urusan. Tetapi paling rajin kalau bertengkar dengan Natsu.

"O-ohayou, Natsu." sapa Lucy gugup karena memandang wajah Gray yang begitu dingin sehingga Lucy membatalkan niatnya untuk menyapa Gray.

Beberapa lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Bel itu memanggil semua murid Fairy Academy yang tadinya asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Happy-sensei pun masuk ke kelas Lucy dan segera memulai pelajaran. Menit demi menit silih berganti, hingga bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk siap memakan makan siang mereka baik dari kantin sekolah maupun bento yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing.

Lucy masih tetap berada di kelas. Levy yang dari tadi menunggunya menghampirinya.

"Lu-chan nggak makan?" tanya Levy antusias.

"Maaf, Levy-chan duluan aja. Aku mau memeriksa keadaan taman belakang sekolah bersama anggota OSIS yang lain." jawab Lucy sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tugas OSIS lagi, ya?" tanya Levy lagi.

"Iya. Levy duluan saja dulu. Yang lain pasti akan menunggu. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Haaah…menjadi OSIS itu memang merepotkan ya! Tapi baiklah, pastikan kau tetap datang ya! Kami akan menunggumu!"

Levy pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di kelas. Lucy memang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di Fairy Academy. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut putih yang pendek berwajah mirip dengan Mira datang menghampiri ke kelas Lucy.

"Aah, Lucy. Ayo! Kita turun ke bawah sekarang juga!" ajak gadis itu.

"Eh, Lisanna! Baiklah, ayo kita turun!"

Yup. Gadis itu bernama Lisanna Strauss, adik kembarannya Mira. Ia dari kelas sebelah. Ia adalah sekretaris OSIS sekaligus pacarnya Natsu . Ia juga terlibat dalam patroli kebersihan sekolah ini. Ia cukup akrab dengan Lucy.

Mereka berdua pun turun menuju depan pintu masuk Fairy Academy. Semua anggota OSIS sudah mulai membagi tugas. Ketika Lucy hendak pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju, ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang seharusnya patroli bersama dengannya tidak ada. Ya, ketua OSIS. Orang itu tak kelihatan saat pembagian tugas tadi, padahal Lucy melihatnya tadi pagi.

Lucy pun menghampiri Lisanna yang dari tadi hendak pergi juga.

"Ano, Lisanna. Apa kau melihat ketua OSIS?"

"Eh? Kayaknya ia udah pergi duluan deh. Lebih baik kau segera menyusulnya, kasihan dia berpatroli sendiri tuh."

"Ooh…gitu. Ya udah deh, aku duluan ya! Jaa ne!"

Lucy pun langsung berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Ia terus mencari si ketua OSIS. Tapi sosok itu pun belum ditemukan. Kemana dia?

Oh iya, apakah para readers tahu siapa ketua OSIS Fairy Academy?

Nanti kalian juga akan tahu jika membaca lebih lanjut *plakk

Grasak! Grusuk!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara semak-semak. Sumbernya berasal dari semak-semak sana. Lucy pun merasa penasaran dan ia mulai menghampiri semak-semak tersebut dengan berjinjit-jinjit.

'_Kira-kira itu suara apa ya…?'_ gumam Lucy disertai rasa was-was dan mulai mendekat pada semak-semak tersebut. Ketika ia melirik ke balik semak-semak tersebut tersebut, ia melihat…

"Ketua OSIS!" seru Lucy.

Sosok tersebut langsung tersentak kaget dan ia mendengar suara langkah dan obrolan beberapa anggota OSIS yang hendak datang ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan kilat, ia menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyaaa!" Refleks Lucy berteriak dan mulutnya langsung ditutup dengan telapak tangan si ketua OSIS dengan tujuan supaya Lucy tidak berisik.

"Mmmhhh…mmhhh…hnnn…" Lucy tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas karena mulutnya jelas tertutup rapat.

"Sssshhhh…jangan berisik. Nanti mereka tahu tentang keberadaan kita." ucap si ketua OSIS setengah berbisik di telinga Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor anjing yang berada di pelukan sang ketua OSIS. Anjing yang sangat lucu. Lucy sangat tersanjung saat melihat anjing tersebut.

Ketika para anggota OSIS itu sudah menghilang sosoknya, si ketua OSIS pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Lucy. Lucy yang tadinya tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas langsung mengatur napasnya.

"Gray! Kenapa kau menutup mulutku! Aku tak bisa bernapas tau!" keluh Lucy masih dengan napas yang kurang teratur.

Yup. Si ketua OSIS itu adalah Gray Fullbuster. Laki-laki dingin yang ia lihat tadi pagi duduk bersama Natsu. Ia juga sekelas dengan Lucy. Walau dingin, ia sangat populer di kalangan murid perempuan Fairy Academy. Terutama, gadis yang bernama Juvia Lockser. Dialah gadis yang paling terkenal dengan usahanya untuk mendekati Gray. Walaupun ia sudah ditolak oleh Gray berkali-kali, ia tetap mendekati Gray dan telah menyatakan perasaannya berkali-kali dan jawaban yang diberikan Gray selalu menyatakan 'Tidak'.

"Maaf. Aku berusaha agar anjing ini tak ketahuan oleh yang lain." jawabnya datar.

"Ehh? Buat apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan?" tanya Lucy.

"Lho? Apa kau lupa? Di sekolah ini kan dilarang keras membawa hewan peliharaan apapun."

"Eh? Oh iya ya. Betul juga. Anjing itu milik Gray? Kenapa Gray membawanya ke sini?"

"Bukan! Ini bukan punyaku. Sebenarnya aku menemukannya di saat aku berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Karena aku mengelus-elus kepalanya, tanpa tersadari ia mengikutiku sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu dengan cepat, aku menyembunyikannya di sini. Tolong, jangan beri tahu siapa pun tentang hal ini. Aku kasihan pada anjing ini. Kumohon."

Pipi Lucy langsung merona merah menyadari bahwa ternyata Gray begitu polos dan sangat sayang pada hewan.

'_Ternyata Gray itu sangat penyayang ya…'_ batin Lucy sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa…? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Gray.

"Nggak ada kok. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa di balik sifat dingin Gray, ternyata Gray itu sangat baik dan penyayang. Hihihi…Tapi aku janji deh. Nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa." jawab Lucy dengan senyum cerahnya.

Gray langsung merona merah. Anjing yang dipeluknya itu menjilat-jilat pipinya yang merah.

"Bi-biasa aja kok."

"Boleh kugendong anjing itu?" tanya Lucy sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Boleh. Nih." Gray pun memberikan anjing itu kepada Lucy. Lucy memandang anjing itu secara seksama. Bulu kremnya yang rapi menyentuh kulit Lucy dengan lembutnya. Badannya cukup kecil, tetapi sangat imut. Matanya yang sangat jernih berwarna hijau menjadi terlihat seperti embun yang menetes di pagi hari. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit di benaknya.

"Gray, apa anjing ini sudah punya nama?"

"Hem…belum. Aku belum memberikannya nama. Aku masih bingung."

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Dewdrop? Nama yang bagus kan?"

"Eeh? Kenapa harus Dewdrop…?"

"Karena Dewdrop itu mempunya arti yang indah. A drop of a dew. Karena aku berpikir bahwa matanya sangat jernih bagaikan embun yang menetes di pagi hari. Bagaimana…?"

"Ehmm…boleh juga. Nama yang bagus. Oke deh, namanya Dewdrop. Konochiwa, Dewdrop. Anata wa namae wa Dewdrop." ucap Gray sambil menyentuh pipi Dewdrop yang lembut.

"Guk! Guk!"

Kelihatannya Dewdrop senang dengan nama barunya. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat Gray dan Dewdrop yang wajahnya sama-sama lucu. Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan muncul di pikiran Lucy. Rasanya…ia ingin merawat anjing itu juga bersama dengan Gray!

"Oh iya, Gray! Aku akan membantumu merawat anjing ini! Tetapi aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumahku, ibuku alergi terhadap bulu anjing. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ehh…aku juga tak bisa. Aku tinggal di mansion. Di mansionku juga dilarang keras memelihara binatang. Berarti tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan anjing ini di sini. Nanti malam aku akan datang ke sini untuk membawa susu dan makanan anjing."

"Nanti malam? Kalau begitu, aku juga akan datang! Aku kan juga ikut merawatnya! Nanti ketemu nanti malam di sini lagi jam delapan, ya?"

"Lu-Lucy…baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Oke deh. Tapi kau juga jangan telat ya!" seru Gray sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

DAG DIG DUG

Jantung Lucy serasa mau keluar dari tubuhnya.

'_Senyuman Gray tadi…sangat keren. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Gray tersenyum keren seperti itu dari dekat. ' _gumam Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, Dewdrop melompat dari pelukan Lucy.

"Aah! Dewdrop!" seru Lucy bersamaan dengan Gray. Gray dan Lucy pun langsung hendak menangkap Dewdrop, tetapi kepala mereka langsung berbenturan.

DUAGH!

"Ouch…sakit…" keluh Lucy sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur dengan kepala Gray. Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Lucy dan Gray bersamaan. Mereka pun terdiam.

"Bhu…huhuhu…ahahahaha! Kok bisa barengan gitu sih! Hahahaha…" ujar Lucy sambil tertawa geli.

"Ma-mana aku tahu…hahahaha…" balas Gray yang diikuti dengan tawaan ringan.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Dewdrop hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan senang. Kelihatannya Dewdrop begitu senang saat melihat Gray dan Lucy tertawa bersama.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Dewdrop! Kau jangan jauh-jauh dari kami dong! Nanti kau hilang loh!" ucap Gray sambil memeluk Dewdrop kembali. Lucy hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa ia merasa hal ini begitu menyenangkan. Ia merasa ia ingin keadaan seperti ini terus mewarnai hidupnya.

Cup!

Dewdrop mencium bibir mungil Lucy…bukan! Ternyata Gray yang menempelkan bibir Dewdrop ke bibir Lucy.

Lucy pun memegangi bibirnya yang tercium oleh Dewdrop karena ulah Gray dan pipinya merona merah.

"Hihihi…ciuman salam kenal!" seru Gray sambil tersenyum usil.

"G-GRAY BAKAAAA!" teriak Lucy sambil hendak menghajar Gray. Gray hanya kabur dan Lucy terus mengejarnya. Terjadilah permainan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Tetapi Gray dan Lucy tetap menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan Dewdrop.

Ia juga kelihatan senang dan terus mengonggong sambil mengikuti kemana Gray dan Lucy berlari. Kelihatannya petualangan mereka bertiga dimulai dari sini. Petualangan yang sangat menyenangkan!

**-To Be Continued-**

Author : Gimana? Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak? *puppy eyes mode on

Tetangga Author : Lu napa sih? Nanyanya itu itu melulu! Bosen gue dengernya!

Author : Yahhh…kan gue nanya pendapat…hiks…

Lucy : Wahhh…aku jadi madonna Fairy Academy! Senangnya…

Author : Eh, Lucy! Kok jbjb aja nih anak…

Lucy : Hiks…nggak boleh ya…

Tetangga Author : Waahh…lo parahh…lo buat dia nangis! Parah looo…*kabur takut digebuk sama author

Author : Eh? Eh? Ma-mana gue tau! So-sori banget ya, Lucy…

Lucy : Hihihi…nggak apa-apa kok… tapi aku seneng banget aku jadi menawan di cerita ini…

Author : Tapi tetap saja kelakuan seperti anak kecil pas lagi kejar-kejaran sama Gray…

Lucy : Eh…iya ya…*berkeringat

Gray : Ada apa nih nyebut-nyebut namaku? *tau2 datang

Author : KYAA~ GRAY-SAMAAAA~ *juvia mode on abis itu pingsan karena nosebleed

Lucy : Hoi, Gray! Bajumu! Author-san pingsan karena kau nggak pake bajumu!

Gray : Oh sial! Kalau begitu aku saja yang kasih salam penutupnya!

Lucy : Iya ya! Aku juga! Oke deh, para readers! Klo mau tau lanjutan ceritanya tunggu next ch dengan sabar yaaa…

Author : Tu-tunggu du…

Gray : Baiklah! Jaa ne matta ashita and review please~! *nyeret author turun dr panggung bareng Lucy

Author :TUNGGU! GUE BELUM KASIH SALAM PENUTUPNYAAAAA! *abaikan


	2. In The Night

Yosh! Lucia Dragneel Fullbuster kembali! \(^o^)/

Hadooohhh…pr menumpuk…stress dehh…

Supaya bisa menyegarkan pikiranku, mari kita lanjutkan fic yang masih jelek iniiiii!

Untuk **20Nechama35, Yoo, FuyukiAi0, ****bjtatihowo****, ****Trancy Anafeloz****, ****rezha056****, bebeldragneel (yang males login, wkwkwk), sama Rin Okumura (waaa…kita sama2 penggemar Ao No Exorcist), **thx bgt atas kritik dan sarannya. Saya sangat senang!

Tetapi ada beberapa review penting yang harus saya balas di sini…

**20Nechama35** : Maaf kalau penulisan saya ada yang salah, tetapi aku cuma mengikuti apa yang ada di kamus jepangku…tetapi kalau menurutmu salah, nggak apa-apa sih. Aku nggak marah, namanya juga review pasti nggak cuma memuji, pasti ada yang kasih saran juga. Trus untuk soal Madonna ato primadonna itulah! Aku memang sengaja nulis Madonna karena mereka memang artis sekolah! (apa sih…) Awalnya aku mau nulisnya artis sekolah, tapi untuk memperbagus kata-katanya, kuubah dari 'artis' ke 'madonna'. Klo soal saingan kecantikan itu, nggak apa-apa kan? 'We are different, and being different is cool' itulah motto kelasku ^^ (pameeeer…). Sekali2 berbeda boleh ya? Trus soal rambut Natsu. Awalnya aku juga ragu, tapi akhirnya kugunakan kata 'salmon' itu juga. Sebenarnya aku lihat di fic lain, ada yang bilang rambut Natsu pake kata 'salmon', jadi aku nggak ragu lagi. Tapi maaf klo itu salah! Aku cuma ngeliat dari fic lain! Bner2 nggak keduga yak lo Gray jadi ketua OSIS. Tapi hal ini akan dibahas pada chappy kali ini, jadi baca aja ya! Thx atas reviewnya! Maaf klo jawabanku nggak memuaskan! Arigatou…

**Yoo **: Chappy 1 kan masih perkenalannya, jadi tokoh utama yang harus diutamakan dulu. Tapi mungkin di next chappy lainnya akan kuramein lagi deh! Thx atas reviewnya!

**FuyukiAi0** : Biar kujelaskan beberapa. 'Ohayou' berarti Selamat Pagi. 'sensei' artinya guru. 'Konichiwa' bisa dibilang artinya halo dalam percakapan langsung. Kalau tidak langsung, misalnya di telepon pake 'moshi-moshi'. Kayaknya itu aja sih. Thx udah mau review!

Yaahh…mungkin itu aja sih review penting yang harus kubalas di sini. Untuk yang lainya, sekali lagi makasih atas reviewnya! Hope u enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

**Dewdrop**

Lucy POV

"Selesai! Pr kali ini tak terlalu susah! Syukurlah!" Aku pun menarik tanganku yang pegal ini ke atas. Aku pun membereskan peralatan sekolah yang barusan kugunakan untuk membuat pr tadi.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding berwarna merah muda kesukaanku. Jam enam lewat empat puluh.

_Mungkin aku akan mandi sekarang. Jam delapan nanti aku akan menjaga Dewdrop dengan Gray. Fuuh…untung besok libur. Jadi mungkin nanti aku bisa pulang lebih malam. Baiklah! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk merawat Dewdrop besama Gray! Kyaa~! Asyiknya~ Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku jadi senang jika berdekatan dengan Gray?_

Aku pun langsung mengusir pikiran nakal itu dari benakku dan segera beranjak dari kursi malasku. Aku pun berendam dengan air panas selama kurang lebih setengah jam untuk meregangkan otot-ototku.Setelah itu aku keluar dengan balutan handuk dan menuju lemari pakaian.

_Setelah itu…saatnya memilih pakaian yang manis! Aku harus berpakaian manis di depan Gray! Aku ingin tahu tanggapannya tentangku jika aku berpakaian manis! Lho? Kenapa pikiran nakal ini mengganggu pikiranku lagi?_

Aku pun langsung memilih pakaian tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Pakaian yang kupilih adalah semacam t-shirt tipis bergambar kupu-kupu bergliter merah muda dan rok putih polos dengan pita kecil di bagian kiri dan kanan dan panjang rok itu sekitar lima sentimeter di atas lutut. Rambutku hanya kubiarkan terurai tetapi terpasang jepitan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda di bagian kiri dan kanan.

Yosh! Lucy siap berangkat!

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan meminta pada supirku untuk mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Awalnya ia bertanya, tetapi aku hanya bilang ada tugas OSIS. Ia pun mengiyakannya dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Kemudian mobilku pun melesat pergi ke sekolah.

Sebelumnya, aku sempat pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan anjing karena awal-awalnya aku sudah sepakat dengan Gray. Aku membawa makanan anjing sedangkan Gray membawa susu.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di sekolah. Aku meminta supirku untuk pulang dan hanya menjemput jika aku meneleponnya. Mobilku pun melesat pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kulihat, Gray belum kelihatan sosoknya. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli. Aku pun naik ke atas pohon yang letaknya tepat di depan tembok belakang sekolah. Aku pun langsung melompat ke tanah melewati tembok dan kini aku sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Kucari Dewdrop di belakang semak-semak tempat aku bertemu dengan Gray dan Dewdrop tadi siang.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Aah! Dewdrop! Ketemuuu!" Aku pun segera memeluk Dewdrop dan Dewdrop menjilat pipiku. "Maaf, ya. Kau harus tinggal di sini. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik bersama dengan Gray! Janji deh!" ucapku dengan riangnya pada Dewdrop. Dewdrop pun kelihatannya ikut senang.

GRASAK GRUSUK

Suara itu terdengar dari jauh. Aku mulai merasa badanku merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Bulu kudukku entah kenapa tidak normal seperti biasanya.

_Takut._

_Aku sangat takut. Yang di sana itu siapa? Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Aku sangat takut. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh supirku pulang cepat. Kami-sama, kumohon. Berkatilah kami… _

GRASAK GRUSUK

Suara itu makin keras terdengar karena mulai dekat. Aku memeluk Dewdrop dengan erat. Tetapi Dewdrop tenang-tenang saja. Tak takut, marah atau apapunlah itu. Air mataku mulai bercucuran. Aku hanya bisa memohon pada Kami-sama. Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundakku.

"KYAAAAAA! SETAAAAAAN!" Saking takutnya aku melemparkan sepatuku ke arah mukanya.

BUAGH!

Ternyata orang itu…

"G-Gray…?"

"Jahat sekali dikau. Melemparkan sepatumu pada temanmu sendiri. Sudah begitu dikataian setan lagi."

"Ma-maaf…! Aku paling takut kalau dengar-dengar cerita horor! Jadi tadi aku benar-benar panik! Maafkan aku Gray!" ungkapku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Yaah…apa boleh buat! Perempuan memang kebanyakan sensitif terhadap horor-horor begitu. Oh iya, kau bawa makanan anjing kan?" tanya Gray sambil menggendong Dewdrop. Dewdrop kelihatan makin senang oleh kehadiran Gray.

"Of course! Aku tak pernah lupa! Sama mangkuknya lagi! Jadi tak perlu khawatir! Kau bawa susu kan? Ha-hacccchiiiii!"

"Aduh…kau itu. Sudah tau malam ini dingin masih saja pakai baju tipis. Nih jaketku. Supaya hangat! Aku bawa kok susunya. Kalau untuk Dewdrop , nggak akan pernah lupa deh!" ucap Gray sambil membalut tubuhku dengan jaketnya. Pipiku sedikit merona saat ia membalut tubuhku dengan jaketnya.

"Ma-makasih Gray."

Baru kuperhatikan penampilan Gray. Ia memakai t-shirt polos berwarna biru tua berserta dengan jaketnya (jaketnya bisa lihat di animenya) yang membalut diriku sekarang, juga celana panjang berwarna hijau tua. Cukup keren loh. Pipiku semakin merona saat melihat penampilan Gray. Tiba-tiba Gray melirik ke arahku.

"Lho? Lucy sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegangi dahiku. Wajahnya luar biasa sangat dekat padaku. Otomatis, wajahku langsung merah padam dan jantungku hampir mau copot. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mendorong Gray supaya menjauh dariku. Dewdrop hanya diam memandang kami berdua. Kelihatannya ia terpana.

"K-Kyaa! Ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak apa-apa!" ucapku tergagap-gagap.

"Oooh. Syukurlah kalau kau tak sakit. Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Pokoknya, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, oke?"

DAG DIG DUG

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Pipiku merona merah.

_Gray khawatir padaku? Ooh…dia terlalu baik…kelihatannya aku…suka padanya…_

"Lucy? Kok melamun?"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Gray. "Aah…nggak apa-apa! Oh iya, kenapa Gray bisa jadi ketua OSIS sih?" ucapku saking paniknya.

_Ups! Kenapa aku malah bertanya konyol seperti itu?_

"Hoohh…memang banyak yang nggak tahu ya. Oke akan kuceritakan!"

_-Flasback Mode : On-_

"_Baiklah siapa yang mau menjadi ketua OSIS?"_

"_Happy-sensei! Gray mau jadi ketua OSIS!"_

"_Hooooi! Natsu! Jangan ngomong sembarangan, kau! Aku nggak bilang mau kok!"_

"_Oke. Menurut kepala sekolah, setuju! Gray Fullbuster akan menjadi ketua OSIS tahun ini!"_

_-Flashback Mode : Off-_

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Aku sudah tau bahwa reaksimu seperti itu. Sebenarnya waktu itu Happy-sensei hanya iseng-iseng bertanya. Tapi berhubung waktu itu tak ada yang mau menjadi kandidat ketua OSIS, pada akhirnya aku benar-benar dilantik."

"Busyet dah! Itu cacat banget pas pemilihannya?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya kan? Makanya aku juga langsung shock berat sampai nggak makan malam waktu itu gara-gara mikirin itu terus." ungkap Gray sambil meratapi dirinya.

"Ahahahaha…! Kok kocak banget sih! Perutku sampai sakit nih!" keluhku sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Siapa suruh! Oke! Aku punya cerita lucu yang lain loh! Dengar ya!"

Gray pun menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu lainnya. Aku mendengarkannya sambil memangku Dewdrop. Terkadang aku tertawa dan Dewdrop menggonggong. Malam itu adalah malam terhebat yang kualami. Bersama Dewdrop, anjingku tersayang…ah bukan! Anjing kami berdua! Dan juga bersama dengan Gray…orang yang kusukai…ya! Ternyata aku memang menyukainya! Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri!

Bersama Dewdrop dan Gray, aku merasakan kegembiraan, kesenangan, dan kehangatan malam itu.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku yang terasa berat ini.

Lho, kenapa terang sekali? Kulirik ke sebelah kiriku dengan susah payah. Yaaah…maklum. Baru bangun tidur. Kulihat ada…

Gray dan Dewdrop yang tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH? AKU TERTIDUR DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH BERSAMA GRAY DAN DEWDROP SAMPAI PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Akhirnya berakhir dengan mulus!

Hadoooohhh…capek juga yaaa…

Tapi nggak apa-apa lah! Saya senang banget kalau bikin fic!

Oia, yang soal pemilihan ketua OSIS cacad banget ya! Aku aja sampe ngakak pas ngetiknya! Aku juga nggak duga bakal ngetik kayak gitu! Yahhhh…maklum lah…Happy memang nggak normal klo jadi guru, apalagi Plue! Yang jadi kepala sekolah! Apa nggak gokil abis tuh? Aku soalnya ngikutin OVA Fairy Tail yang kedua (klo ga salah…)!

Oke deh, demikian chapter 2 Dewdrop. Sekian dan terima kasih. *kok kayak pidato ya?

Yosh! Klo mau tau chappie 2, tunggu dengan sabar ya, Nyo~

Jaa ne matta ashita~


	3. Incident In Morning

Minaaaaaaa…

Saya kembali!

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang!

Jadwalku penuh dengan tugas sekolah!

Gomen banget ya! ^^"

Oke, karena aku updatenya lamban, ga usah basa-basi lagi deh!

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not my own. It is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Langsung baca aja, oke?

Enjoy the reading please!

**Chapter 3**

**Dewdrop**

Lucy POV

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH? AKU TERTIDUR DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH BERSAMA GRAY DAN DEWDROP SAMPAI PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

Aku benar-benar kaget sekaligus bingung. Aku tidur di halaman belakang sekolah bersama Dewdrop dan Gray hanya dengan balutan jaket milik Gray sebagai selimut sampai pagi ini. Anehnya, padahal udara malam ini pasti dingin tetapi aku tetap merasa hangat. Apa karena mereka?

Aku langsung menghela napas karena baru mengingat bahwa hari ini sekolah libur karena ini hari Minggu. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat lalu…lalu…lupakanlah. Aku tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tiba-tiba, mata bening Dewdrop terbuka secara perlahan. Ia sudah bangun. Ekornya langsung melambai-lambai dan ia langsung bangkit.

"Guk! Guk!"

Dewdrop langsung melompat ke pangkuanku dan menjilat-jilat pipiku.

"Aduuuh…Dewdrop! Geli ah!" ucapku sambil memeluk Dewdrop yang masih menjilat pipiku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara erangan Gray.

"Ngggg…"

Walaupun Gray mengerang seperti itu, ia masih belum bangun juga. Ia hanya membalikkan badannya dan tertidur begitu pulasnya.

_Hah…dasar pemalas! Harusnya dia tidak terpilih jadi ketua OSIS tuh! Sikapnya tidak cocok dengan jabatannya!_

Aku pun memandang wajah Gray yang tertidur pulas dari dekat. Wajahnya sangat manis dan lucu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memandang wajah Gray yang begitu menggemaskan. Lalu Gray mengerang lagi.

"Ngggg…"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Gray meraih tanganku dan menarikku hingga ke pelukannya yang erat.

"Hy-hyaaaa! G-Gray!"

Jantungku serasa mau keluar dari tubuhku dan wajahku terasa sangat panas. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku tetapi pelukan Gray terlalu erat. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali membangunkannya.

"G-Gray…ba-bangun…"

Gray masih belum bangun juga. Ia malah makin mempererat pelukannya. Harusnya sesak, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

_Apa aku akan menunggunya sampai ia bangun? Ah, tidak! Tidak boleh, Lucy! Singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran nakalmu itu!_

"Guk! Guk!"

Aku melihat Dewdrop melompat-lompat girang. Kelihatannya ia begitu senang. Tapi…senang karena apa?

TING!

Tiba-tiba, suatu akal terbesit di pikiranku. Aku langsung tersenyum licik dan segera memanggil Dewdrop.

"Dewdrop, ckckckck…sini!" Dewdrop pun datang ke arahku. Kemudian aku meraih tubuh mungilnya dan langsung meletakkannya di atas muka Gray. Dewdrop langsung melangkah-langkah di wajah Gray menyisakan jejak. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Tidak hanya itu. Aku mengeluarkan spidol dari saku rokku (rajin amat bawa spidol…) dan mulai membuka tutup spidol tersebut. Aku mulai menggambar kumis, bulu mata yang panjangnya luar biasa, bibir yang besar, alis tebal yang asal-asalan, bola mata, dan masih banyak lagi. (bayangin deh…)

Begitu selesai menggambar berbagai macam coretan di wajah Gray, aku langsung tertawa keras saking kocaknya hingga perutku terasa sakit. Gray pun langsung terbangun. Mungkin ia terbangun karena suara tawaku yang menggelegar. Sedangkan Dewdrop menjauh dari kami karena…mungkin ia takut dengan wajah Gray.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Dewdrop! Itu hanya coret-coretan! Hihihi…" ucapku setengah berbisik mencoba menenangkan Dewdrop.

"Hoooaaahhhmm…Lucy, ohayou." sapa Gray sambil menguap lebar.

Aku makin tertawa keras sedangkan Gray hanya memandangku bingung.

"Oooh…ehem! Nggak apa-apa kok!" bohongku mencoba untuk serius diikuti dengan anggukkan Gray tanda mengerti.

Tiba-tiba handphone milikku berdering. Aku langsung meraihnya dan menatap layarnya.

Mama.

Tiba-tiba aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Kelihatannya mama akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Mereka pasti mencemaskanku. Selama ini aku tak pernah dimarahi mamaku dengan kasar. Tapi kalau keadaannya sudah begini…

Aku pun langsung menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau sambil menelan ludah.

"Ha-halo…"

_[Lucy? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?]_

Suara mamaku di seberang sana masih terdengar lembut.

"A-ano..a-aku…me-menginap di rumah teman. Soalnya tadi malam kami pulang larut. Karena rumah temanku cukup dekat, jadi aku langsung menginap saja. Hahaha…" bohongku.

_[Ooh…baiklah. Tak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan lupa mengabarkan lebih cepat ya.]_

"I-iya…ma."

Pip!

Sambungan telepon dengan mamaku pun terputus. Aku langsung menghela napas saking leganya. Tapi sakit juga rasanya kalau membohongi orang tua sendiri. Mereka sangat menyayangi kita, tapi kitanya yang…

"LUCY!"

Teriakkan Gray membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung memegangi dadaku saking kagetnya.

"Gray! Kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu! Kaget tau!"

"Kaunya yang salah! Dari tadi kupanggil malah melamun dengan nikmatnya! Yang telepon itu siapa?"

"Oh, maaf deh kalau begitu. Ehm…tadi itu mamaku."

"Oooh…begitu. Ya sudah, kita kasih makan dan minum Dewdrop sekarang juga, sehabis ini kita pulang. Mamamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"I-iya deh…"

Gray POV

Aku dan Lucy pun memberi jatah makan Dewdrop pagi ini. Dewdrop dengan manisnya memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Lucy berjonkok dan mengelus-elus kepala Dewdrop dengan lembut.

"Dewdrop, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kami akan ke sini lagi nanti." ucap Lucy dengan lembutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

_Dia memang gadis yang sangat baik…manis pula…eh? Tunggu dulu! Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Sadar, Gray! Sadar!_

Aku pun menepuk kedua pipiku beberapa kali supaya aku menyingkirkan pikiran tidak jelas itu.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Gray?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"E-eeh…nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak apa-apa!" jawabku gugup.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Lucy.

"Eh…iya…tunggu! Aku mau ucapkan salam perpisahan dulu untuk Dewdrop!"

Aku pun berjongkok dan mengelus-elus kepala lembut Dewdrop. Aku memandang mata bening Dewdrop yang indah. Sungguh, namanya sangat cocok dengan dia.

"Jaa ne matta ashita." bisikku di dekat telinganya sambil bangkit.

"Ayo." ajakku kepada Lucy yang sedari memandang aku dan Dewdrop. Ia pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Kami pun meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan kembali memanjat tembok penghalang.

Lucy yang mulai pertama memanjat. Aku membantunya. Saat ia hendak sampai pada puncak, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset hingga ia jatuh dan tentunya menimpaku dikarenakan posisiku yang ada tepat di bawahnya.

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

Kami berdua pun berjatuh ria disebabkan oleh Lucy. Untungnya hal itu tidak menyakitkan, jadi aku masih bisa bangkit.

Saat aku berusaha bangkit, ternyata aku sudah berada tepat di atas Lucy. Wajahku luar biasa dekat dengan Lucy. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat bagaikan kereta express yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahku terasa sangat panas seakan-akan seperti mendidih. Keringat dingin juga mulai bercucuran di wajahku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kulihat, wajah Lucy juga merah padam sepenuhnya. Keringat dingin juga mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Kami berdua hanya terdiam dalam posisi yang seperti itu selama beberapa detik.

"A-ano…G-Gray…ehmm…ki-kita mau sampai kapan begini terus?" tanya Lucy angkat bicara dengan gugup.

Aku langsung tersentak kaget begitu memahami perkataan Lucy. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menyingkir dari Lucy.

"E-ehh…gomen. Aku tadi saking bingungnya aku…aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gomen ya!" ucapku sambil menghapus keringat dingin di pipiku.

"Eh…harusnya aku yang minta maaf! Aku kan yang membuatmu jadi begini! Jadi gomenesai!" ucap Lucy balik.

"Ya sudah deh, kita sama-sama minta maaf dan memaafkan! Hehehe…Ayo kita panjat lagi. Tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh lagi ya!" ujarku.

"Iya! Iya!"

Kami pun mulai memanjat lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, Lucy berhasil sampai puncak. Tetapi…

"G-Gray…aku takut turunnya."

GUBRAAAAK!

"Loh? Terus kenapa semalam kau bisa sampai ke halaman ini? Kau lewat sini juga kan?"

"Yaaah…kalau bawahnya rumput, aku masih percaya diri! Masih ada empuk-empuknya! Nah, kalau ini? Ini aspal loh! Jatuh langsung k.o!"

Alasannya cukup masuk akal. Tetapi tetap saja aku masih pasrah dan aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Jangan hanya menggelengkan kepala! Cepat bantu aku!" lanjutnya.

Kulihat, badannya bergetar. Aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar serius. Aku pun ikut memajat dan akhirnya posisiku tepat di samping Lucy. Kemudian, aku lompat turun ke bawah dan mendarat dengan mulus. Aku pun berbalik badan ke arah Lucy dan merentangkan kedua tanganku ke samping.

"Lompatlah Lucy! Kau tak perlu tak takut! Aku akan menjagamu supaya kau tak jatuh!" ucapku.

_Lucyyyy~ Lompatlah ke dadaku~! Eh? Pikiran macam apa ini? Kenapa hal ini muncul lagi di benakku? Singkirkan! Singkirkan!_

"Ehmm…baiklah. Tapi…kau harus berjanji dan menjamin kalau aku tak akan jatuh! Mengerti? Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucapnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Eeeh? Kenapa begitu? Kan kau yang lompat? Aku hanya membantumu! Kok kejam banget sih? Pakai bunuh-bunuhan segala! Jadi seram sendiri nih!"

"Nggak mau tahu! Aku lompat nih! Aku takut lama-lama di atas sini!" Lucy pun melompat dan ia jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Rasanya hangat…lembut…

"Gray…?"

Mendengar Lucy berbicara, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Pipiku kembali memerah dan panas. Jantungku juga mulai berdegup tak karuan. Mudah-mudahan Lucy tak bisa mendengarnya.

Bruum!

Sebuah mobil mewah menghampiri kami berdua.

"Lucy-san! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" ujar seorang laki-laki dewasa berkacamata hitam yang baru keluar dari tempat duduk kemudi mobil. Kelihatannya itu supir Lucy.

"Baiklah Gray! Jaa ne matta ashita!" ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Ia sempat menyengir dan tertawa sebentar. Walaupun ia menutupinya, aku tahu dia tertawa. Tapi karena apa?

Mobil Lucy pun melesat jauh dari hadapanku. Aku pun juga pulang ke rumahku. Selama perjalanan, orang ada yang di sekitarku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa wajahku seram. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?

Aku melihat sebuah toko yang baru di buka. Para pegawai yang sedang mempersiapkan toko tersebut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahku.

"Lihatlah bocah itu! Wajahnya sangat unik! Bhuahahahhaahaha!" ucap seorang pegawai di situ sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku makin bingung. Aku pun langsung berlari pulang tanpa memedulikan tanggapan banyak orang tentang wajahku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan wajahku? Apakah wajahku seburuk itu?

Sesampai di rumahku, aku langsung ditertawakan oleh ayahku sedangkan ibuku hanya menutup mulutnya tanda kaget dan tak mengerti. Karena saking kesalnya, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menuju ke wastafel yang ada cerminnya.

Saat aku melihat pantulanku di cermin, terutama di bagian wajahnya…

!"

Lucy POV

Glek!

_Lho? Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ya? Apa itu dari Gray? Mungkin dia akan membunuhku saat masuk sekolah nanti…_

**-To Be Continued-**

Hoaaaaahhhh…akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaa…

Lucy : Kenapa sih lo lama banget updatenya?

Gray : Iya nih! Lama banget tahu ga?

Author : Eh? Eh? Hei! Kita harus jadi orang yang sabar tahu!

Gray : Tapi kan ini lamanya keterlaluan tau! Sampe kesel gue nungguinnya!

Author : Ini kan bulan Mei…masa menjelang ujian…wajar aja kalau aku harus bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh kompy-chan…

Lucy : Tau nih Gray! Lo parah banget sih! Author-san kan udah berjuang sekuat tenaga! Siapa sih yang mulai duluan?

Author & Gray : Lo!

Lucy : #telan ludah# Ehh…iya ya…kok bisa kompak gitu sih berdua?

Author : Aih…kayaknya kita jodoh, Gray…#digebukin sama readers terus langsung out#

Lucy : Abaikan adegan tadi! Yup! Kalau mau tahu isi next chappie, tunggu dengan sabar yaaak!

Gray : Don't forget to review please~!


	4. Summer is Coming!

Huuuuft…

Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa…

Para readers, gomen baru bisa update sekarang!

Abis ujian capek banget, jadi santaikan diri dulu skalian bermeditasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Lucy : Cih! Pake bermeditasi segala! Banyak alasan!

Author : Lah? Bener kan? Apa salahnya sih! Dari pada bikin fic yang biasa-biasa!

Lucy : Serah deh!

Author : Cieee~ kiceeep~

Lucy : URUSAI!

Author : Cukup2! Aku nggak mau mancing2 dosa lagi! Jadi, langsung aja ya, para readers!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and the characters is owned by Hiro Mashima. Not me. Aku cuma meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kupakai dalam fic buatanku.**

SO, HAPPY READING~! ;)

**Chapter 4**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

"Hem? Kombinasi macam apa itu? Kelihatannya jarang sekali." Ucap Natsu kepada Lisanna yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terlihat bingung dengan pemandangan di depan mereka yang sangat sangat dan sangat jarang ada di kelas itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka sebelumnya." Balas Lisanna sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungilnya.

Tidak hanya Natsu dan Lisanna yang bingung terhadap apa yang dilihat mereka saat itu di kelas mereka. Hampir semua pandangan penghuni kelas tertuju pada…

"Beraninya kau mencoret-coret wajahku!"

_Mencoret-coret wajah?_

"Siapa suruh tidur kayak orang mati! Bweeek!"

_Tidur? Kayak orang mati?_

"Gara-gara kau! Imageku jadi jelek di depan umum tau nggak sih!"

_Gara-gara siapa? Lucy?_

"Siapa suruh tidur bareng aku!"

_Ti-tidur bareng? Ma-maksudnya?_

"Kita kan harus mengawasi Dewdrop! Kau mengawasinya tapi kau tertidur duluan!"

_Dewdrop? Siapa itu? Ja-jangan-jangan…_

Pokoknya, setiap kata yang dilontarkan Lucy dan Gray yang sedang bertengkar selalu diikuti oleh pemikiran para penghuni kelas yang tidak-tidak.

"Um…Gray dan Lucy tidur bareng…?" Tanya gadis mungil berambut biru dihiasi bandana kuning yang bertengger di atas kepalanya dengan polosnya.

_Akhirnya, ada juga yang berani bertanya…_Itulah tujuan pemikiran para penghuni kelas dari tadi. Mereka bersyukur karena Levy berani bertanya karena dari awal tak ada yang berani bertanya, tetapi mereka benar-benar penasaran.

"Le-Levy-chan! Ja-jangan salah paham dulu! Ehm…itu…itu…" Lucy tergagap-gagap karena ia tak tahu harus beralasan apa pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, Dewdrop itu siapa?" Tanya Levy lebih lanjut.

"Eh…itu…itu…"

"Gray! Sejak kapan kau punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu akhirnya memberanikan diri setelah melihat keberanian Levy. Lucy bersyukur karena Natsu memotong percakapannya dengan Levy sehingga ia tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Heh? Bu-bukan begitu! Kami…kami…umm…" Gray tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja. Ada dua alasan. Pertama, Karena ia adalah ketua OSIS, yang paling tahu-menahu tentang norma yang ditata di Fairy Academy. Salah satu peraturan sekolah tersebut itu adalah 'Dilarang keras memelihara atau membawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah ini'. Satu lagi, ia tak tahu beralasan apa. Yah, alasan yang sama dengan Lucy.

Natsu pun menghampiri Gray, lalu menepuk pundak Gray. Gray tak tahu apa maksud dari Rival Friend Forever-nya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya masih bertempat di pundak Gray. Gray yang awalnya tak mengerti langsung merona merah padam. Akhirnya ia mengerti. Jarang sekali para penghuni kelas melihat ketua OSIS mereka merona merah seperti itu. Tetapi setelah itu, ia langsung meninju Natsu sehingga Natsu terpental entah ke mana sambil berkata : "BAKA!".

"Baiklah, kita semua pergi ke cake shop! Tapi kita tak perlu menipisi dompet lagi!" Sahut perempuan berambut merah scarlet secara tiba-tiba yang tak lain adalah Erza, sahabatnya Lucy, diikuti oleh sorakan riang para penghuni kelas.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Erza?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Kita akan merayakan hari jadiannya kalian berdua. Untuk membayar PJ (Pajak Jadian), kalian akan mentraktir kami sekelas ke cake shop." Jawab Erza santai sambil membayangkan cheese cake kesukaannya.

"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAATTT?" Teriak Gray dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Tuh kan. Kalian memang kompak dan serasi!" Ucap Erza sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"TUNGGU, ERZA! KAU SALAH PAHAM! KAMI…KAMI…"

"KAMI SEDANG LATIHAN DRAMA!" Sahut Gray melanjuti perkataan Lucy yang tergagap-gagap.

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut langsung jatuh ke dalam keheningan dan hanya memandang Gray bingung. Seolah-olah mereka berkata _'Aku tak yakin! Pasti bohong!'_. Gray mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia pun melirik ke arah Lucy dengan tatapan isyarat '_Bantu aku! Jangan bengong saja!'_.Lucy yang mengerti langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Ehm…i-iya! Itu betul! Aku sedang membantu Gray latihan drama karena ia punya acara di lingkungan tetangganya! Dia ikut dalam pertunjukan drama! Jadi aku membantunya!" Ujar Lucy sambil berkeringat dingin dan menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

'_Nice job, Lucy!' _Ucap Gray dalam hati.

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut langsung menggangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tetapi beberapa di antara mereka ada yang kecewa, ada yang bersyukur, dan ada yang merasa biasa-biasa saja. Pokoknya, semua penghuni kelas langsung terlarut pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

(Skip Time)

"Haaaaaah…" Lagi-lagi Gray dan Lucy menghela napas bersamaan di halaman belakang sekolah tempat mereka mengawasi Dewdrop. Mereka berdua sempat lega karena aib mereka tidak jadi ketahuan.

"Makanya! Jangan buka-buka aib di depan umum!" Ucap Lucy membuka percakapan.

"Salahkan dirimu! Siapa suruh coret-coret muka orang!" Balas Gray tak mau kalah.

Gray dan Lucy terus melontarkan kata-kata dengan perasaan tak mau kalah. Keduanya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Dewdrop hanya lesu dan tak mau minum susunya. Dewdrop hanya diam saja memandang mereka Gray dan Lucy yang masih bertarung dengan kata-kata yang ada di pikiran mereka. Keduanya pun membalikkan badan ke arah yang berlawanan. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya. Di wajahnya terlihat lipatan-lipatan ekspresi kesal. Sama halnya dengan Gray. Hanya saja Gray tidak menggembangkan pipinya dan hanya berkacak pinggang.

Lucy pun manyadari kelesuan yang diperbuat Dewdrop. Ia berjongkok ke arah tempat Dewdrop membaringkan badannya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat minum Dewdrop yang masih diisi oleh susu yang masih utuh.

"Lho? Dewdrop? Kok diam saja? Kenapa susunya belum diminum? Kenyang ya?" Tanya Lucy bingung. Dewdrop kan suka susu, seharusnya ia langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hm? Hei, Dewdrop! Minumlah susu itu! Mahal tau belinya! Emangnya belinya pakai daun apa!" Ujar Gray sambil melipat tangannya.

"Bhu…huhuhu…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Lucy! Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Hihihi…lucu aja pas kau bilang beli pakai daun! Ada-ada saja!"

"Lah? Betul kan? Kalau bisa beli apapun pakai daun, pasti aku sudah jadi kaya sekarang! Mungkin kayanya diriku bisa setara dengan kekayaanmu yang sekarang!" Ucap Gray sambil menunjukkan senyum usilnya. Lucy pun ikut tertawa. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Sepasang mata bening Dewdrop berbinar-binar saat melihat Gray dan Lucy tertawa bersama kembali. Ia pun kembali menggonggong, kemudian ia langsung menjilat-jilat susunya sampai habis. Gray dan Lucy mengembangkan senyumnya secara perlahan. Mereka senang melihat anjing kesayangan mereka ceria kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak tahu apa yang membuat Dewdrop murung dan ceria kembali, tetapi mereka tak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang penting, Dewdrop menghabiskan susunya sekarang!

**Malamnya…**

TOK TOK TOK

"Lucy, boleh mama masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Hem! Tentu saja! Masuklah, ma!"

Seorang gadis dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Lucy pun masuk ke dalam kamar Lucy. Ia melihat putri tercintanya sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di sebuah selembar kertas. Ia yakin bahwa putrinya itu sedang menerapkan hobinya kembali, yaitu adalah menulis novel.

"Lucy, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai kan?" Tanya Layla Heartfilia, ibu tercinta Lucy, sambil duduk di sofa kecil berwarna pink tak jauh dari tempat Lucy menulis naskah novelnya.

"Iya." Jawab Lucy singkat. Ia tak ingin menjawab terus terang karena ia masih berkonsentrasi pada selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisannya di hadapannya. Ia sempat berpikir, kemudian kembali menulis lagi. Terkadang, ia menghela napasnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum memandang anak perempuan tersayangnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi nyonya besar dan nona muda, saya datang untuk mengantarkan hot cocoa pesanan nona muda." Ucap seorang maid yang baru muncul di depan pintu kamar Lucy.

"Ah, Virgo! Arigatou!" Balas Lucy riang, kemudian ia menerima hot cocoa itu dari Virgo dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan-lahan.

"Lucy, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

CROOOOT!

Lucy langsung menyemburkan hot cocoa yang sudah tertampung di mulutnya berkat pertanyaan dari mamanya. Untungnya, semburan itu tidak mengenai naskah novelnya. Kalau tidak, Lucy akan pundung untuk beberapa hari.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Layla polos.

"Mama! Mama ngomong apa sih!" Cetus Lucy sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan tisu.

"Kan mama bertanya. Kalau kau sudah punya pacar, mama ingin segera melihatnya." Balas Layla dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Belum kok, ma." Jawab Lucy.

"Soalnya, nanti kita selama liburan akan menginap di villa kita yang ada di laut. Mama pikir kalau kamu sudah punya pacar, kita ajak dia untuk ikut bersama kita." Jelas Layla terus terang.

DHEG!

_Eeeh…? Tau begitu aku bilang punya deeeeh…! Hancur sudah kesempatan emasku!_ Batin Lucy.

"Hnnn…gitu ya. Aku belum punya kok. Tenang saja, kalau aku sudah punya, aku akan memberi tahunya pada mama." Jawab Lucy dengan nada menyesal.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, mama keluar ya. Tak enak mengganggu aktivitasmu." Ujar Layla sambil membuka pintu kamar Lucy dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Setelah, ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, ia langsung menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya dengan ekpresi menyesal.

_Hiks…kesempatan emaskuuuuu…_

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Gray sedang membeli notes di toko buku. Setelah membayar notes dengan uang pas, ia pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Saat di perjalanan pulang, ia melihat…

"Ayo! Tarik undiannya dan menangkan hadiahnya untuk liburan musim panas! Hadiah utamanya liburan ke Hawaii selama seminggu loh! Gratis deh!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang sedang menjaga stall undian.

_Hmmm…tak ada salahnya tuh mencoba! Lagian, musim panas ini aku tak ada rencana! _Pikir Gray.

"Aku mau coba!" Ucap Gray sambil memberikan uang pada penjaga stall tersebut, kemudian ia menarik undian tersebut.

"Ehm, ini hadiah ke berapa ya?" Tanya Gray penasaran.

"Hadiah ke-3! Selamat!"

GUBRAK!

"Hiks…sedih deh…berakhir sudah…" Ucap Gray sambil meninggalkan stall itu dengan penuh kesuraman. Ia mengharapkan hadiah utama, tetapi malah dapat hadiah ke-3.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki penjaga stall tadi berlari mengejar Gray.

"Hei, tunggu! Anda meninggalkan hadiah ke-3 anda!"

Otomatis, Gray menoleh ke belakang. "Memangnya aku dapat apa?" Tanyanya.

"Anda dapat ini." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil memberikan selembar amplop cokelat yang cukup besar kepada Gray. Gray pun membuka dan melihat isinya.

"Eh? Aku dapat ini?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Selesaaaaaai…..

Capek juga ya….

Ngantuk banget lagi, udah jam 11malem…

Lucy : Ya udah, tidur sono!

Author : Ya udah, lo yang kasih kata penutup ya? Oyasumi. *masuk ke kamar*

Lucy : Yes! Oke, para readers! Kalau mau tahu chappy berikutnya, tunggu dengan sabar ya!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! ;)**


	5. Tertukar!

Minnaaaaaaa…

Gomen neeee…

Aku lamban ya updatenya! *udah tau masih diteruskan*

Ya udah deh, aku lagi males untuk berbasa-basian lagi!

Jadi langsung aja gapapa ya?

Lucy : Yah, berarti gue ga muncul dong di chappie ini?

Author : Ih! Udah gue bilangin ga pake basa-basi! Oke, para readers met baca~! Hope u enjoy it! ;)

Lucy : Jangan lupa, nanti aku munculnya di salam penutup yaaa!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail cuma punya Om Hiro Mashima. Bukan punyaku. Saya cuma meminjam beberapa tokohnya untuk digunakan dalam karya saya. **

**Chapter 5**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

"Waaaah! Indahnyaaa!" Seru Lucy dengan nada riang setelah keluar dari mobil mewah milik keluarga Heartfilia. Gaun musim panas terusannya yang bermotif bunga melambai-lambai bersamaan dengan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan terurai bebas karena diterpa angin pantai yang sejuk. Kepalanya dilindungi oleh topi bundar sehingga terkadang ia harus menahan topi tersebut supaya tidak terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Banyak perubahan ya, ma! Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini, makin banyak saja kemajuannya!" Ujar Lucy kepada Layla yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tak ada kemajuan, tidak laris manis dong." Balas Layla dengan senyum hangatnya. Lucy hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban mamanya dan ia pun kembali terhadap pandangan laut yang indah dan menggoda sehingga ia tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

"Ma! Aku ke pantai duluan ya! Mau lihat-lihat dulu!" Ucap Lucy sambil mendekati batas laut dan daratan tersebut. Mamanya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyuruh para pelayan untuk membawakan barang-barangnya.

Pantai ini tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Lucy merasa cukup nyaman. Ia pun mulai mendekati air yang terus menghampiri daratan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan kedua kakinya mulai menyentuh air laut tersebut.

'_Hangat…'_Pikir Lucy.

Ia menyusuri pantai tersebut dari ujung ke ujung. Terkadang, ia menemukan dan memungut kerang laut yang membuatnya tergoda untuk dikantunginya dan dibawa pulang.

WUUUUUSH…

Angin terasa cukup kencang saat itu hingga menerpa topi bundar Lucy dan membuatnya melayang jauh dari dirinya.

"Ah! Topiku!" Seru Lucy kaget dan mulai berlari dengan kaki telanjang mengikuti arah topi tersebut terbang. Tiba-tiba, topi itu mendarat di depan seorang laki-laki berkaca mata hitam yang memakai t-shirt putih polos dan celana cokelat pendek yang sebaya dengannya. Laki-laki itu langsung memungut topi tersebut.

"Ah…itu topiku! Terima kasih ya!" Jawab Lucy sambil mulai menghampiri laki-laki tersebut dan menerima topi dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Hum? Kau…" Laki-laki itu langsung membuka kacamata hitam yang dari tadi menggantung di depan wajahnya. Lucy langsung terbelalak kaget melihat wajah orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang itu. Sama halnya dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Gray!"

"Lucy!"

"Ngapain ada di siniiiii?" Tanya mereka berdua di saat bersamaan. Keduanya pun langsung terdiam. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tentu saja liburan! Lagian villaku ada di sini!" Ujar Lucy sambil tertawa ringan.

"Eh? Sama dong! Aku juga lagi liburan! Aku soalnya dapat hadiah gratisan dari undian nih! Lumayan kan?" Balas Gray.

'_Waaah! Lucky! Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan Gray! Benar-benar di waktu yang sangat pas!' _Ucap Lucy dalam hati.

"Sama keluargamu?" Tanya Lucy ingin tahu.

"Iya. Keluargaku lagi angkat-angkat barang, aku malah keluyuran di sini. Hehehe…oh iya! Aku juga sama si 'itu' juga loh!"

"Itu…?"

"Ckckckckckckck…kemarilah!" Panggil Gray.

"Heh?"

Tiba-tiba, seekor anjing mungil berbulu krem datang dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Gray. Gray pun langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Eh? Kau ajak Dewdrop juga?" Tanya Lucy dengan kaget.

"Iya dong! Lagian kan kasihan dia sendirian di sekolah! Nggak ada temannya! Jadi aku ajak saja!"

"Guk! Guk!" Gonggong Dewdrop dengan perasaan ceria.

'_Waaah…sama Dewdrop juga ya. Makin seru nih musim panasku ini.' _Batin Lucy lagi.

"Sinar mataharinya terik ya. Makan es krim yuk!" Ajak Gray pada Lucy yang tersentak kaget karena tadi ia melamun. " Kau kenapa, Lucy?'

"Eh…Ng-nggak kok! Ya udah, aku mau makan es krim juga! Yuk kita ke sana!" Balas Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

Gray pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kedai yang ditunjuk oleh Lucy tadi. Lucy dan Dewdrop membuntutinya dari belakang. Lucy merona merah karena ia tak tahu harus berjalan di samping Gray atau tidak. Menurut dia, kalau berjalan di samping Gray terlihat lancang. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena Lucy bukanlah pacar Gray. Mereka hanya berteman dan kebetulan bertemu saja waktu di sekolah. Itu pun karena Dewdrop, mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Kalau tak ada Dewdrop…

BUGH!

"Awww…" Keluh Lucy karena ia menabrak punggung Gray yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. "Gray, kok tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Loh? Kan kita sudah sampai? Ah…pasti kau melamun, ya? Mikirin siapa, hayooo?" Goda Gray.

'_Mikirin kamu, Gray!' _Teriak hati Lucy.

"Eeh…nggak kok! Aku nggak mikirin siapa-siapa! Aku cuma melamun karena pantai ini terlalu indah!" Bohong Lucy.

"Iya deh, iya. Jadi, kau mau pesan es krim rasa apa?"

"Hum…aku mau rasa vanilla aja!" Cetus Lucy.

"Ya sudah, pesan es krim vanillanya satu dan es krim cokelatnya satu! Pakai cone ya! Dua-duanya single aja!" Ucap Gray pada ibu penjaga kedai tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Jawab ibu itu lembut. Ibu itu pun menyendokkan sesekop es krim vanilla ke sebuah cone dan memberikannya pada Lucy lalu menyendokan sesekop es krim coklat ke dalam cone dan memberikannya pada Gray. Lucy langsung merogoh-rogoh saku dressnya untuk membayar es krim tersebut sedangkan Gray langsung meninggalkannya keluar dari kedai es krim bersama Dewdrop.

"Ehm…mana ya dompetku?" Ucap Lucy bingung sambil meneruskan aktivitas merogoh saku dressnya.

"Nona mencari dompet?" Tanya ibu penjaga kedai.

"Ehh…i-iya…" Jawab Lucy gugup karena ia merasa takut kalau dompetnya tertinggal di tas jinjing miliknya yang masih ada di mobil. Mungkin tas itu sudah diangkat para pelayan ke kamar hotel.

"Aduh, nona nggak perlu repot-repot bayar. Pacar nona yang tadi bersama nona itu sudah membayarnya sekaligus kok." Ujar ibu itu.

"PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PACAR…?" Kata Lucy gugup dan malu setelah mendengar kata 'PACAR' dan yang dimaksud oleh ibu itu adalah Gray.

"Iya, betul. Jadi nona tak perlu membayar lagi." Ucap ibu itu.

"E-eh…baiklah…terima kasih ya, bu!" Balas Lucy sambil membungkuk ke arah ibu itu dan berlari mengejar Gray dan Dewdrop yang sedari menunggunya di luar kedai. Ibu itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

'_Haaah…masa mudah yang indah ya…' _Pikir ibu itu dalam hatinya.

"Gray! Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membayarkannya untukku!" Ucap Lucy kepada Gray yang sedang menjilati es krim cokelatnya.

"Hei, berterima kasih dong! Kan aku sudah baik-baik membayarkannya padamu! Kok malah mengeluh?" Tanya Gray yang masih menjilati es krimnya.

"Iya, iya. Makasih. Eh, masa tadi ibu itu bilang kau itu pacarku, Gray!" Cetus Lucy dengan semburat merah yang terlihat di kedua pipinya.

CROOOOOT!

Gray langsung menyemburkan es krim yang sudah hendak ditelannya saking kagetnya. Pipinya juga ikut memerah seperti Lucy.

"Jorok ah, Gray." Keluh Lucy.

"Eh…maaf. Aku kan kaget tau." Ucap Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya masih dalam keadaan merona merah.

"Loh? Bukannya itu Kinana? Anak kelas sebelah sekolah kita?" Tanya Lucy memastikan sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut ungu pendek yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Eh? Betul juga? Apa dia juga berlibur ke sini? Kalau begitu, ayo kita sapa dia." Balas Gray.

"Guk! Guk!" Dewdrop secara tiba-tiba langsung berlari ke arah Kinana yang sedang memegang sebuah snack anjing untuk anjing di sebelahnya. Anjing itu sangat mirip…bukan! Itu benar-benar kembarannya Dewdrop!

Dengan cepat, Dewdrop segera melompat ke arah Kinana karena ingin merampas snack anjing yang masih digenggam Kinana dan membuat Kinana kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia terjatuh. Anjing kembarannya Dewdrop yang ada di sebelahnya Kinana juga langsung mendekati Kinana yang jatuh. Gray dan Lucy kaget melihat insiden memalukan tersebut dan dengan cepat Lucy langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Dewdrop! Dasar anjing tidak sopan!" Ucap Lucy sambil mengangkat Dewdrop untuk menjauh dari Kinana. "Ma-maafkan aku ya, Kinana! Jaa ne!" Lucy pun langsung kabur meninggalkan Kinana.

"E-eh…? Tu-tunggu…!" Kata Kinana sesudah melihat punggung Lucy yang sudah terlalu kecil untuk dilihat.

'_Gawat…dia tak mendengar panggilanku…' _Batin Kinana.

Sementara itu, Lucy dan Gray langsung menginterogasi Dewdrop selama perjalanan mereka.

"Dewdrop! Kamu nggak boleh kayak begitu lagi, ya!" Cetus Gray sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya! Itu tidak sopan tau!" Balas Lucy.

Dari tadi, hanya kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Gray dan Lucy. Dan apa yang dilakukan Dewdrop? Oh, dia tidak mendengarnya. Lihat saja yang berikut ini.

"Dewdrop! Jangan buang air kecil di tikar orang lain!"

"Dewdrop! Jangan gigit-gigit tas orang lain!"

"Dewdrop! Jangan mengganggu anak kecil!"

"Dewdrop! Jangan masuk ke keranjang makanan orang lain!"

Pokoknya, Gray dan Lucy hanya berteriak 'Dewdrop! Jangan…!' dari tadi berkali-kali. Mereka berdua sangat kesal dan marah terhadap Dewdrop. Bahkan mereka sempat mengomeli Dewdrop. Sayangnya, Dewdrop tidak menyesal ataupun menurut sama sekali. Ia malah cuek dan asyik sendiri dengan aktivitasnya yang benar-benar mengganggu orang.

"Nih! Minum susunya!" Cetus Lucy kepada Dewdrop. Ia sangat bad mood karena ia kesal pada Dewdrop yang selalu mengganggu pengunjung pantai lainnya sehingga ia dan Gray harus berkali-kali meminta maaf ataupun mengganti sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja mereka harus tetap peduli pada Dewdrop karena hanya merekalah pemeliharanya.

"Guk! Guk!" Dewdrop hanya menggonggong tetapi ia hanya memandang susunya. Ia tak meminumnya dan malah menggulingkan tubuhnya di pasir.

"Lho? Kok Dewdrop nggak mau minum susu sih? Ini kan minuman kesukaannya?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hemm…Lucy…"

"Apa, Gray?"

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh pada Dewdrop? Sikapnya benar-benar berbalik arah 180 derajat sejak bertubrukan dengan Kinana?" Tanya Gray memastikan.

"Ah…iya ya. Sejak bertubrukan dengan Kinana…eh? Tunggu dulu…Jangan-jangan…"

"TERTUKAR?" Teriak Gray dan Lucy bersamaan sedangkan anjing berbulu krem di sebelah mereka berdua hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong karena tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata, anjing itu bukanlah Dewdrop, melainkan anjingnya Kinana.

**-To Be Continued-**

Lucy : Wah? Tertukar? Sama anjingnya Kinana?

Gray : Kinana punya anjing? Baru tau aku.

Author : Yah…suka-suka aku dong! Aku kan yang buat!

Gray : Iya deh iya…*pasrah*

Author : Oh iya! Special thx for all my lovely viewers! *cuih* Makasih banyak udah mau review! Aku seneng banget!

Lucy : Nah, untuk itu tunggu next chappie dengan sabar ya!

Gray : Jangan sampai ada yang jadi silent readers dong!

Author : Hey, Gray! Itu kan terserah para readersnya aja! Tapi aku juga berharap kayak gitu sih../jder

Lucy : Ya udah! Ayo siap-siap! 1, 2, 3…

Lucy, Gray & Author : **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! ;)**


	6. Dewdrop is Back!

Yahoo minna~!

Lama nggak ketemu ya?

Habis home stay di Jogja selama 5 hari kemaren!

Jadi untuk sementara saya tak bisa menyentuh kompy-chan!

Maaf banget ya kalau aku nggak ngasih kabar sebelumnya!

Saya benar-benar lupa!

Hontoni gomenesai!

Eh…? Kok jadi ada sesi curhat gini ya?

Ya udah, deh! Langsung aja ya!

Readers : Tunggu dulu! Ano…author-san, kemana Lucy?

Author : DHEG! #pundung# Mereka…lagi…ngedate.

Readers : …oh.

Author : _Kenapa hanya 'oh'? Ngertiin perasaanku dikit napa? Sakit hati nih! Hibur kek! Apa kek gitu!_*dibuang ke laut*

**Disclaimer : Punya om ganteng yang namanya Hiro Mashima lah. Kalau nggak, siapa lagi?**

Yosh! Enjooooooy~ ;)

**Chapter 6**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

"Tertukar? Gimana nih? Ini anjingnya Kinana! Lihat saja kalungnya!" Ucap Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah kalung yang melingkar di anjing Kinana tersebut.

_**-Baron-**_

"Hmm…namanya Baron ya? Nama yang keren. Berarti…Dewdrop ada di tangan Kinana? Huaaa…gimana dong!" Kata Lucy panik sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Makanya dari tadi aku nanya! Kau juga kalau mau ambil anjing lihat-lihat dulu dong! Jangan main ambil aja!"

"Lho? Kok jadi nyalahin aku? Aku kan waktu itu panik, mana aku tahu? Hu-uh!"

"Jadi, kita harus gimana sekarang?" Tanya Gray sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Mana aku tahu!" Jawab Lucy ketus.

"Kok jadi ketus gitu sih?"

"Huh! Suka-suka aku!"

Siiiiiiing…

Suasana kembali hening. Lucy terdiam. Sama halnya dengan Gray. Baron hanya menggunakan indera penciumannya untuk mencium-cium pasir.

"Kita kembali saja ke tempat yang tadi. Siapa tahu Kinana masih ada di sana untuk menunggu kita." Ucap Gray memecah belah keheningan sesaat tersebut.

"…Apa kau yakin bahwa Kinana tahu soal Dewdrop dan Baron? Mereka kan sangat mirip." Ujar Lucy sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk.

"45% dari 100%. Kita coba saja ke sana. Lagipula, kalau hanya berdiam diri kita tak akan mengubah apapun kan? Selain itu, kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." Terang Gray.

"Um…baiklah."

"Ayo!"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Gray meraih tangan mungil Lucy dan mengenggamnya erat. Lucy tersentak kaget dan langsung merona merah semerah tomat. Ia berusaha memandang wajah Gray. Tetapi Gray malah memalingkan wajahnya. Di balik semua itu, ada semburat merah yang tertampak di kedua pipi Gray. Untungnya, Lucy tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Sedangkan Baron mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"K-kau…jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Nanti bisa hilang loh, makanya kugandeng tanganmu." Ucap Gray dengan nada gugup.

"Eh…i-iya…" Jawab Lucy mengiyakan dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat Kinana tadi. Tetapi suasana hening menemani mereka di saat itu. Tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Mereka cukup malu untuk melakukannya. Gray tak ingin ketahuan Lucy bahwa ia sedang malu dan gugup. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Lucy berpikiran sama. Oleh karena itu, tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan kecuali Baron yang menggonggong terus menerus.

'_Hem…sebentar lagi matahari terbenam ya…' _Batin Lucy sambil memandang langit.

Sesampai di sana, mereka tak melihat sosok perempuan berambut warna terong tersebut. Kemana Kinana?

"Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke penginapannya." Ucap Gray tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ia pulang bagaimana?"

"Hei! Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu! Sebaiknya kita lihat-lihat saja besok! Ia pasti akan kembali."

"Kau merasa yakin akan hal itu?"

"Hemm…mudah-mudahan sih."

"Itu artinya belum yakin. Masih harapan saja. Iya kan?"

"Yang penting tidak berpikiran negatif!"

"…iya aja deh biar cepat."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang ke villa masing-ma…"

"Tunggu! Aku mau lihat matahari terbenam bersamamu, Gray!" Potong Lucy.

"Eeh?" Gray langsung merona merah mendengar perkataan Lucy. Lucy yang baru menyadari akan perbuatannya langsung menutup bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Ups! Mampus aku! Keceplosan! Gimana nih?"_

"Ehh…ma-maksudku..itu…eh…eh…" Lucy gelagapan tak tahu ingin membuat alasan apa. Pikiran terus memutar-mutar otaknya hingga ia tak bisa mencerna pikirannya dengan baik.

"Hum…boleh aja. Aku suka matahari terbenam. Kau juga ya?" Balas Gray sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Eh? I-iya…a-aku juga suka sama matahari terbenam! Ehehehe…" Ujar Lucy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kita duduk di sini saja sambil menunggu matahari terbenam dengan total." Kata Gray sambil duduk di tempat ia berdiri dan memandang ke arah laut yang dihiasi dengan ombak-ombak yang bergelora ke daratan. Lucy pun ikut duduk di samping Gray. Ia tetap memberi jarak dengan Gray. Terlalu lancang baginya untuk terlalu dekat dengan Gray. Jadi, ia menaruh Baron di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai pembantas.

Suasana hening mulai menghampiri mereka kembali. Kali ini mereka benar-benar gugup dan malu. Saking malunya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka hanya menciptakan keheningan yang cukup panjang.

"Hei, lihat! Mereka pasangan yang manis ya!" Ucap seorang perempuan yang lewat di belakang mereka. Gray dan Lucy mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Mereka langsung tertekan mendengar kata 'Pasangan'.

"Hihihi…iya ya! Malu-malu kucing gitu lagi! Apalagi ada anjingnya yang imut! Makin lucu saja!" Balas perempuan di sebelahnya dan kemudian menjauh dari Gray dan Lucy.

"Kira-kira…Dewdrop di mana ya sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy cemas dan memecah keheningan.

" Te-tenang saja! Kinana itu kan anak yang baik-baik! Ia pasti akan kembali pada kita!" Balas Gray menguatkan hati Lucy.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin! Kita sayang Dewdrop! Dewdrop juga sayang pada kita! Kita itu saling manyayangi seperti sebuah keluarga. Ia pasti kembali!" Ujar Gray sambil menepuk pundak Lucy.

"Hem…Keluarga ya? Itu artinya, Dewdrop seperti anak kita dan kita adalah orang tuanya? Aku ibunya, kau ayahnya?" Tanya Lucy masih tak paham.

DHEG!

Gray langsung merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Lucy. Kata Lucy ada benarnya juga. Ia tak bisa mengelaknya. Karena memang itulah yang ia maksud. Cuma ia tak berpikir sampai situ.

"Hum…ki-kira-kira seperti itu." Balas Gray sambil memalingkan mukanya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah di bagian pipinya.

"Hihihi…kau benar. Kita seperti layaknya keluarga. Kok kayaknya kita mempunyai pengalaman dengan Natsu dengan Lisanna ya? Waktu kecil, mereka kan juga bermain keluarga-keluargaan seperti ini dan Happy menjadi anaknya. Iya, kan?" Ujar Lucy sambil mengembangkan senyumnya kembali.

"Eh…aye! Hehehe…"

"Hahaha…pake logatnya Happy lagi deh." Kata Lucy sambil menahan tawa ringannya.

'_Lucy, syukurlah senyummu itu kembali lagi. Aku sangat senang jika kau tersenyum. Asal kau tersenyum, aku sudah senang. Your smile make me happy.'_ Batin Gray sambil tersenyum ke arah langit petang. Secara perlahan, matahari mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya di balik lautan biru luas yang membentang luas seperti tikar.

"Indahnyaaa…" Puji Lucy kagum terhadap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Gray hanya tersenyum memandang Lucy yang berdecak kagum.

'_Tentu saja, matahari terbenam itu sama indahnya dengan wajahmu Lucy…Eh? Tunggu dulu? Apa sih yang kupikirkan dari tadi? Sadar Gray, sadar!" _Ucap Gray dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa Gray?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba hingga membuat Gray melonjak kaget.

"Eeh…ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Hei lihat! Mataharinya tinggal sedikit lagi!" Ucap Gray mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh…betul juga! Maunya difoto ya. Oh iya! Ponsel!" Lucy merogoh-rogoh saku dressnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pink dan mulai membuka apilkasi kamera, lalu memotret matahari terbenam tersebut beberapa kali.

"Guk! Guk!" Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar jelas di telinga Lucy dan Gray. Bagi Lucy, itu bukanlah Baron. Gray langsung berdiri melihat sesuatu di samping Lucy. Lucy langsung menoleh dan…

"Dewdrop!"

Lucy langsung memeluk Dewdrop dengan erat. Butiran-butiran bening bahagia mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat bersyukur Dewdrop kemabali ke pelukannya. Gray ikut tersenyum memandang Lucy dan Dewdrop.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dari kejauhan, terdengar tapakan kaki orang yang sedang berlari. Itu adalah Kinana.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…syukurlah Dewdrop tak hilang. Malah menemukan kalian. Baron, sini!" Ujar Kinana sambil memeluk Baron yang melompat kepadanya.

"Maaf kalau Dewdrop sudah merepotkan." Ucap Gray sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Kinana.

"Ah tidak, Gray-san. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Lagipula, sikap Dewdrop sangat manis. Beda jauh dengan Baron. Hehehe…Ano, Lucy-san dan Gray -san sedang kencan ya? Romantis sekali. Kapan jadiannya? Aku belum dengar rumor tentang hubungan kalian di sekolah. Apa jadiannya pas mulai liburan musim panas?" Tanya Kinana tanpa jeda.

"Eh? Ka-kami tidak sedang kencan kok! Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini! Kami juga tidak jadian!" Ucap Lucy salah tingkah.

"Be-betul sekali! Aku dapat hadiah undian dan ia juga kebetulan berlibur di sini lalu kami ketemu dan…blah blah blah…" Terang Gray sampai mulutnya mulai berbusa (?)

'Ooh…begitu. Ya sudah, kami pamit dulu ya. Jaa ne, Lucy-san, Gray-san. " Pamit Kinana.

"Iya, bye bye!"

"Hati-hati jalan."

Kinana dan Baron pun meninggalkan Gray, Lucy, dan Dewdrop. Lucy masih memeluk Dewdrop dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Benar kan? Dewdrop baik-baik saja dan kembali pada kita lagi. Makanya, percaya padaku si ketua OSIS, hehehe…"

"Iya, papa…hihihi…" Balas Lucy sambil tertawa ringan. Gray tersentak kaget mendengar kata 'Papa' yang keluar dari mulut Lucy. Ia pun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, langit sudah cukup gelap. Pulanglah, aku akan memegang Dewdrop. Ibumu alergi bulu anjing kan?"

"Iya, mohon bantuannya. Hehehe…" Lucy pun menyerahkan Dewdrop pada Gray. "Baiklah! Jaa ne matta ashita!"

Punggung Lucy pun mulai mengecil di dalam penglihatan Gray. Tiba-tiba, Lucy mengambil air di laut dan menyiramnya ke arah ke Gray dan Dewdrop.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Teriak Gray sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah sedang Dewdrop menggeleng-geleng sekuat mungkin supaya badannya cepat mengering. Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan ringan dan juluran lidah. Gray hanya menghela napas pasrah terhadap perbuatan gadis pirang tersebut.

Tapi tak hanya pasrah, ia juga membalas Lucy dengan perbuatan yang sama. Lucy langsung terkena serangan dari Gray dan membalas lagi. Akhirnya, mereka malah bermain air sampai baju mereka dengan suksesnya basah total. Dewdrop basah sedikit karena mungkin terkena cipratan air dari Gray dan Lucy. Tapi ia tetap senang. Begitu juga dengan Gray dan Lucy. Mereka tak peduli dengan baju dan tubuh mereka yang sudah basah total. Yang penting mereka merasa senang hari itu!

**-To Be Continued-**

Huuuuuuft…

Selesai, nyo~!

Lucy : Hooo…sudah selesai ya!

Author : Eh, Lucy. Sudah pulang dari kencan dengan kakak ganteng Gray?

Lucy : Wkwkwk…udah dong! Nih, Gray beliin author-san gelang yang lucu!

Author : Hah? Buat aku? Gray emang baiiiiiik…wah! Sesuai seleraku lagi! Gray emang ngerti perasaanku…

Lucy : Oh, aku juga punya. Nih, kembaran kaaaan?

Author : GUBRAK!

Lucy : Lho? Kenapa, author-san? Kok jatuh tiba-tiba? Tempatnya kan datar?

Author : _Mereka memang nggak ngerti perasaan gueeee…hiks…malang banget sih gue dari tadi, tadi di salam pembuka, sekarang di salam penutup juga…hiks…_

Lucy : Author-san?

Author : Oke! Udah gue putusin! Gue pindah hati ke Natsu! Sayonara! #kabur sambil bawa koper (?)#

Lucy : …Yosh! Tunggulah chappy berikutnya dengan sabar ya! Okay?

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! ;D**


	7. Mysterious Guy

Minna, gomen baru update sekarang!

Telat banget ya! ^^"

Lucy : Iya nih, telat banget! Kasian tuh para readers udah nungguin lama-lama!

Author : Iya, iya. Tadi kan aku udah minta maap…=3=

Lucy : Oleh karena itu, harus mulai lebih rajin update lagi mulai sekarang!

Author : …..Iya kakak….

Lucy : Yosh, kalau gitu akhiri salam pembukanya ya?

Author : ….*pundung di pojokan kamar*

Lucy : Yah, malah ngambek. Cuma dikasih nasehat doang, langsung ngambek. Author orangnya ngambekan ya!

Author : …..

Gray : Hello guys! What's up?

Lucy : Tuh, si author lagi ngambek tuh. Rayu gih!

Gray : Yah, padahal lagi mau pamer abis kursus inggris, udah jago nih! *kok jd gk nyambung?*

Lucy : Udah ah! Nanti aja pamernya! Sana, bujuk author! Kau kan idolanya dy! Kalau ama kamu, pasti author mau! Cepetan! *dorong Gray ke author*

Gray : Eh…i-iya deh…*duduk sebelah author* Author, ada apa? Gray di sini siap membantumu! *pasang mata berbinar*

Author : …..*pindah ke pojokan yg lain*

Gray : Yah, kok pindah? Luce, ini pasti ulahmu. Gara-gara kamu, author jadi begini, iya kan? *nunjuk Lucy pake jari telunjuk (?)* Ayo cepet minta maaf! Ato nggak, kupanggil Erza nih!

Erza : Ada apa menggil-manggil?

Gray : Eh, Za. Gw belom menggil lo, lonya udah maen datang-datang aja. Liat naskahnya dong! (?)

Erza : Hah? Masa? Ya udah, gw balik lagi. *turun panggung*

Gray : Pokoknya, ini semua salah Lucy!

Lucy : Iya, iya. Gw aj terus yg disalahin. Aduuuh…gw malang banget sih. Udah Met reading ya readers! Mau ngerayu author dulu!

**Disclaimer : Of course it is belong by abang ganteng Hiro Mashima! Aku cuma minjem karakter-karakternya doang buat dipakai dalam fic karyaku!**

**Chapter 7**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

Matahari terik pun mulai memunculkan wujudnya menyinari bumi. Suara ombak laut di pagi tersebut menderu-deru. Kicaun burung pun mulai terdengar menyambut pagi cerah tersebut. Burung-burung itu bertengger di dahan pohon yang letaknya tepat di samping sebuah balkon dari sebuah villa yang cukup megah. Pintu kaca balkon tersebut mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

KRIEEEEET

"Hoaaaahmmm…pagi yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah datang." Ucap seorang gadis pirang dengan senyum cerianya. Sangat ceria. Mengapa?

"Hari ini, aku akan berenang bersama Gray dan Dewdrop!" Seru Lucy semangat.

Ia pun langsung bersiap-siap mengganti piyama terusannya dengan sebuah baju renang putih polos. Di bagian salah satu dada baju renang tersebut terdapat gambar bunga yang berwarna pink muda (liat di animenya klo gk tau) dan ia membuat model rambutnya menjadi double pony tail.

Ia langsung menutupi baju renang tersebut dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwana putih polos dan rok mini jeans. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya. Kemudian, ia turun ke lantai paling dasar dengan lift dan sarapan di resort villa itu kemudian berlari ke arah pantai. Sebelumnya, ia pergi ke loker umum untuk menitipkan barang-barangnya.

"Fuuh…udaranya segar banget. Cuaca juga cerah. Nambah semangat deh jadinya. Jadi nggak sabar pengen berenang! Hehehe…Apalagi sama Gray dan Dewdrop…"

"Hoo…jadi kau sudah nggak sabar nih?" Tanya Gray secara mendadak di sebelah wajah Lucy.

"Hu-huaaaah! Gray! Bikin kaget saja!" Ujar Lucy kaget dengan ronaan merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha, maaf kalau membuatmu kaget."

"I-iya, nggak apa-apa kok."

"Guk! Guk!" Dewdrop langsung melompat ke arah Lucy dan Lucy memeluknya.

"Kyahahaha…Dewdrop! Hari ini kau senang sekali!"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Yosh, tunggu apalagi! Ayo berenang!" Gray langsung membuka kaos putih polos miliknya dan langsung berlari menuju laut. Dewdrop juga melompat ke tanah dan berlari membuntuti Gray. Lucy tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan mulai membuka kaos tanpa lengan dan rok mini jeans miliknya kemudian ikut berlari menuju laut dengan semangat yang begitu luar biasa.

"Huaaah…airnya hangat!" Seru Lucy riang sambil mulai menjelajahi dasar laut itu lebih ke dalam hingga batasnya sampai di bagian pinggulnya. "Tapi aku takut tenggelam juga, apalagi ombaknya lumayan besar tuh."

"Makin dalam, makin dingin loh!" Ujar Gray sambil mencelupkan kepalanya sampai tak satupun dari anggota badannya tak terlihat lagi di daratan.

"Tapi kan…Kyaa!" Secara tiba-tiba, Gray menarik kaki Lucy di dasar laut sehingga membuat Lucy kaget dan tercemplung ke dasar laut secara total. Gray hanya nyengir melihat Lucy tercemplung secara total di dasar laut. Lucy langsung menapak kakinya di dasar laut dan mulai berdiri tegak sehingga sebagian badannya muncul di permukaan air.

"Puaaah! Gray! Kau itu membuatku kaget saja! Cara kagetinnya jangan kayak begitu dong!" Keluh Lucy terhadap Gray yang baru memunculkan dirinya di permukaan air.

"Hehe…maaf. Tapi jadi seru kan?" Balas Gray. "Lihat, Dewdrop ikut berenang loh." Gray menunjuk ke suatu tempat di mana Dewdrop sedang berendam di laut yang dasarnya masih dangkal.

"Hahaha…kukira ia takut pada air. Ternyata dia enjoy juga." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa ringan.

Mereka pun berenang dan bermain air cukup lama hingga salah satu dari antara mereka membunyikan perutnya, dan itu adalah Lucy. Ia sedang merona merah sekarang ini. Gray cekikikan melihat si gadis Heartfilia itu merona merah.

"Hahaha, kau itu…"

KRUYUUUK~

Ternyata, perut Gray ikut menyanyi mengikuti irama perut Lucy. Ia yang tadinya mengejek Lucy juga jadi membatalkan niatnya dan merona merah karena sendirinya juga melakukan hal yang ceroboh yang sama dengan Lucy. Lucy langsung membelakanginya dan menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan Gray tahu bahwa Lucy sedang menertawainya.

"Su-sudahlah! Kita memang sama-sama belum makan siang kan! Ayo, kita makan! Eh, tunggu dulu, bekalku ketinggalan di penginapan!" Ujar Gray berusaha menyembunyikan kecerobohannya itu, tetapi kecerobohannya makin ketahuan.

"Makan aja bekalku, aku bawa bekal kok. Nanti kalau kurang, kan bisa beli lagi." Balas Lucy sambil menuju sebuah sebuah loker umum yang biasanya dijadikan tempat untuk penitipan barang apapun. Ia mengambil tas miliknya dan sebuah kotak berbalut kain bermotif polkadot yang tak lain adalah bekal. Kemudian, ia pun menghampiri Gray.

"Kita makan di mana?" Tanya Gray kebingungan.

"Kita sewa tikar saja." Jawab Lucy tenang. Ia pun menghampiri seorang bapak-bapak yang memegangi beberapa tikar untuk disewa. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang, bapak-bapak itu menggelar tikar di tempat yang ditunjuk Lucy.

"Gray, sini." Ajak Lucy kepada Gray sambil duduk di tikar tersebut.

Gray pun menghampiri Lucy dan ikut duduk di samping Lucy yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Eh…maaf ya kalau merepotkan, Lucy." Kata Gray.

"Ini sama sekali nggak merepotkan kok. Udah, santai aja. Kita kan liburan buat bersenang-senang. Nah, ayo aaaaa~" Lucy langsung menyuap makanan ke mulut Gray. Gray langsung tersentak kaget saat menyadari perbuatan Lucy barusan.

"Lu-Luce…"

"Apa?"

"Eh…tidak jadi deh. Oh iya, Dewdrop mana ya?" Tanya Gray mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm? Tuh, masih berenang." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah Dewdrop yang masih asyik bermain air sendiri.

"Oh, di situ toh." Jawab Gray singkat.

Lucy pun menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan santainya. Gray terkejut melihat hal tersebut dan ia merona merah.

"Lu-Luce, kau makan pakai sendok yang sama denganku loh." Ucap Gray malu.

"Hm? Bagiku tak masalah sih. Habis, kalau minta sendok yang lain, nggak ada cafe yang dekat dari sini. Lagian, aku sudah mulai lapar." Terang Lucy sambil mengunyah makanan tersebut dan menelannya.

"Eh…ya sudah deh." Jawab Gray pasrah tetapi malu.

"Aaaa~" Lucy pun kembali menyuap sesendok makanan lagi ke Gray dan Gray langsung membuka mulutnya dalam keadaan memerah. Entah kenapa ia malu tapi ia tetap saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi Lucy.

'_Sungguh…ini benar-benar makan siang yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupku ini…'_ Batin Gray dengan malunya. Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya. Tidak lupa dengan dua kaleng soda dingin yang dibawa Lucy sebelumnya untuk dinikmati bersama bekal.

"Hei, lihat. Dewdrop bermain dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Kelihatannya mereka akrab sekali ya." Ujar Lucy sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang sedang mengelus-elus Dewdrop dengan lembutnya.

"Hampiri saja sana." Ucap Gray asal.

"Hem…baiklah." Balas Lucy sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Dewdrop dan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya ampun, aku kan hanya bercanda." Kata Gray pelan tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy.

Lucy pun menghampiri Dewdrop dan laki-laki tersebut dengan semangat. Laki-laki itu dengan spontan menengok ke arahnya.

"A-ah…maafkan aku. Ini anjingmu ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"E-eh…iya. Nggak apa-apa kok. Dewdrop kan suka kalau ia punya teman baru." Jawab Lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ooh, namanya Dewdrop. Nama yang bagus dan unik." Puji laki-laki itu.

"Hehehe…makasih banyak atas pujiannya." Balas Lucy.

"Katanya ia lapar tuh. Jangan lupa dikasih makan ya." Saran laki-laki itu.

"E-eh…? I-iya…"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Kata laki-laki itu sambil meninggalkan Lucy.

"Aah, tunggu dulu. Kenapa terburu-buru? Kenapa kau bisa tau pikiran dan perasaan Dewdrop? Dan namamu sia…"

PLAK!

Tangan Lucy yang tadinya ingin menyentuh laki-laki itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Mengapa? Tangan Lucy ternyata terpukul oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ujar laki-laki itu ketus lalu meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy kaget dengan kelakuan laki-laki tersebut. Gray yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Lucy.

"Lu-Luce, daijobu? Laki-laki itu kenapa sih? Disentuh saja tak boleh, biar kuhajar dia." Bela Gray sambil hendak mengejar laki-laki tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya dihentikan oleh ucapan Lucy yang berkata 'jangan'.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik jangan bikin kerusuhan di tempat umum seperti ini cuma gara-gara masalah sepele. Tidak baik tau. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau tangan cuma merah, sebentar juga sembuh." Kata Lucy.

"Iya, iya. Ya sudah deh." Jawab Gray pasrah.

Lucy pun tersenyum karena Gray menuruti nasehatnya itu dan mengangkat Dewdrop ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, ia masih memutar-mutar otaknya.

'_Aneh…padahal tadi ia begitu lembut saat ia mengelus-elus Dewdrop. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti itu? Aneh sekali…benar-benar pemuda yang misterius.' _Ucap Lucy dalam hatinya.

**-To Be Continued-**

Author : …

Lucy : Minna, gomen! Kita susah banget ngebujuk author! (jeritan hati : sumpah ini author rese banget jadi orang! Pengen dihajar tau nggak sih!)

Gray : Sabar Luc, kita itu harus sabar dalam menghadapi apapun.

Lucy : Iya juga ya…

Natsu : Tapi beneran deh, si author ini dari salam pembuka sampe sekarang juga masih tahan aja ngambeknya, aku sampe ikut-ikutan kan. Males deh.

*semuanya langsung menengok ke Natsu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan _'lo goblok banget sih, Natsu! Ntar author tambah ngambek tau!' _kecuali author*

Natsu : A-ah…gomen, minna…

Erza : Kayaknya perlu tindakan juga ya sama author *asah pedang*

Lucy, Gray, Natsu : JANGAAAAAN!

Erza : POKOKNYA HARUS! HIYAAAH!

Lucy, Gray, Natsu : CIAT CIAT CIAT!

DUAGH! BUGH! KOMPYANG! BRUK! JDUG! KRIK~ MEONG~ MBEEK~ TUING! DOR! SRING! BRAK! DOENG! BAK! BIK! BUK! KWEK KWEK~ *ini apa sih (?)*

Happy : Minna, abaikan saja apa perang dunia ke-4 yang ada di atas tadi. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin (?) /eh

Wendy : Kalau ingin tahu chappie selanjutnya, tunggu dengan sabar ya! Matta ne~!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~ ;)**


	8. Firefly and New Friend

Minna~ Lucia kembali~

Gomen Lucia baru bs update sekarang!

Lama bgt ya, gara-gara….sempat lupa password ._.v

Yang mau gebukkin aku silahkan /eh/salah

Lucy : Ya udah, siap-siap digebukkin ya! *mengepalkan tangan*

Author : Eh…eh…i-ini mau ngapain nih?

Lucy : Katanya dipersilahkan untuk menggebuk anda…

Author : I-itu kan salah ngomong! Forget about it!

Lucy : Hu-uh, padahal tadi udh seneng bgt tuh

Author : Ngomong-ngomong, Gray kemana ya? (._. )( ._.)

Lucy : Lagi mandi~~

Author : Hah? Mandi? Dimana?

Lucy : Di hatimu~

Author : Udah woy, gak usah ngikut2in temenku! Udh capek hati dengernya!

Lucy : Ciee capek hati~

Gray : Haaai, pada ngomongin apa nih~?

Author : Kyaaa~! *nosebleed* *jatuh* *pingsan*

Lucy : G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GRAY FULLBUSTER! TOLONG PAKE BAJUMU!

Gray : What?! Oh, damn! Sejak kapan aku gak pake baju?!

Lucy : Dari tadi kali! Kamu kan baru mandi!

Gray : Betul juga…

Lucy : Ya udah, sana seret author dulu turun dari panggung, biar aku yang ngurusin sisanya!

Gray : Siap laksanakan, mam! *seret author*

Lucy : So, udah nggak sabaran kaaaan? Langsung aja ya! Happy reading my beloved readers~! ;3

**Disclaimer : Punya Om Hiro Mashima yang keceh~! Aku cuma minjem karakter-karakternya aja buat fic ini~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

'_Aneh…padahal tadi ia begitu lembut saat ia mengelus-elus Dewdrop. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti itu? Aneh sekali…benar-benar pemuda yang misterius,' _Ucap Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah, Lucy. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu kan bukan hal penting, lebih baik kita lanjut makan siang lagi saja yuk!" Ajak Gray pada Lucy.

"E-eh! I-iya! Betul juga! Itu bukan hal penting kok! Hahaha…Yuk kita lanjut makan siang lagi!" Jawab Lucy sambil menghampiri Gray yang sedang menggendong Dewdrop. Mereka pun kembali bersenang-senang hingga langit berwarna jeruk terbentang di langit.

"Fuaaah! Hari ini menyenangkan ya! Besok kita main lagi ya!" Ajak Gray dengan perasaan riang. Lucy yang sedang menggendong Dewdrop itu tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Iya! Besok kita lihat pelepasan bayi-bayi penyu yuk! Katanya besok ada acara pelepasan penyu si sebelah sana loh!" Ujar Lucy sambil menunjuk jauh ke belakang Gray.

"Sip sip! Jangan lupa besok pagi jam sembilan ya! Di depan villamu itu akan kutunggu!" Ucap Gray.

"Siap laksanakan, komandan!" Jawab Lucy tegas dengan posisi hormat kepada Gray yang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Oke, sini Dewdrop! Kembali ke papa!" Ujar Gray sambil berjongkok dan melentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping menantikan anak…maksudnya anjingnya mereka yang akan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Dewdrop pun benar melompat ke pelukan Gray.

"Pa-papa…?" Tanya Lucy dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Eh…ya sudah! Sampai bertemu besok ya! Ja-jangan telat loh!" Kata Gray sambil melihat ke arah lain dan merona merah. Kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Lucy yang masih mematung.

Lucy pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan anehnya itu dan kembali ke villanya. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar untuk makan malam. Ia pun pergi membeli sandwich dan jus apel. Ia menikmatinya selagi ia berjalan mengintari pantai. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Kau…cowok yang tadi!" Teriak Lucy hingga membuat laki-laki itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau lagi ya," Jawab laki-laki itu datar.

"Sedang apa ummm…"

"Zeref. Namaku Zeref,"

"Eh…iya, Zeref-kun, aku Lucy! Kau sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Huweeeee...Zeref-kun jahaaaaat!" Teriak Lucy hingga semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh ke mereka berdua dan membuat Zeref tertekan.

"Ukh...aku hanya melihat-lihat poster ini. Katanya ada tempat yang bisa melihat kunang-kunang dari dekat. Waktu kecil, aku sering ke sana bersama orang tuaku, tapi…mereka kecelakaan lalu lintas lima tahun yang lalu dan…mereka pergi." Terang Zeref pasrah.

"A-ah, gomen ne! Aku jadi mengingatkanmu pada kenangan yang pahit!"

"Itu sudah lama, percuma kalau kita hidup hanya untuk mengenang orang-orang yang sudah mati. Lebih baik kita mengisi kehidupan kita supaya tidak sia-sia, iya kan?"

"E-eh…betul juga…"

'_Pemikiran Zeref-kun itu tinggi sekali. Kata-katanya sangat berguna! Aku juga kagum keteguhannya!' _Ucap Lucy di batinnya.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kunang-kunang itu sekarang?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Zeref bingung.

"Aku ingin coba ke sana! Lagipula, aku tak mau sendirian ke sana! Aku butuh orang yang sudah berpengalaman ke sana!" Ujar Lucy sambil menarik tangan Zeref.

"Hei, hei!" Zeref mencoba menolak, tetapi Lucy menghiraukannya.

"_Gadis ini keras kepala sekali! Padahal tadi sudah kupukul dan kumarahi, ia masih saja berani menyentuhku!' _Batin Zeref. Ia tetap menyeret-nyeret Zeref sampai mereka pun sampai di depan suatu hutan.

"Ze-Ze-Ze-Zeref-kun…hu-hutannya menyeramkan ya…ki-kita pulang saja yuk…hahaha…" Ujar Lucy gemetaran sambil memeluk lengan Zeref.

"Perasaan tadi kau yang memaksaku ikut ke sini deh…" Ucap Zeref pasrah.

"I-iya…ta-tapi…tak kukira bakal sehoror ini suasananya…" Ucap Lucy lagi dengan nada lirih.

"Ya sudah, daripada percuma ke sini kita terobos saja. Aku akan menemanimu masuk ke dalam sampai kita menemukan tempat kunang-kunang itu," Jawab Zeref sambil menyeret Lucy ikut masuk ke dalam bersamanya.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak…" Lucy hanya bisa mengeluh melihat kelakuan Zeref padanya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh! Kalau tidak, nanti kamu kutinggalkan sendiri nih!"

"Aaaah! Iya deh iya! Aku nggak ngeluh lagi! Tapi jangan lepas dariku ya…" Rengek Lucy sambil mempererat lengan Zeref ke pelukannya sementara Zeref hanya bisa memandang ke arah lain dengan semburat merah karena lengannya itu berada di antara sesuatu yang lembut-lembut. Ia ingin melepaskannya tapi tak enak hati melihat Lucy yang sudah gemetaran seperti itu.

Mereka pun menerobosi hutan itu. Terkadang Lucy mengoceh basa-basi karena tak ingin terlalu memikirkan betapa seramnya hutan itu apalagi saat malam-malam seperti itu. Zeref hanya bisa memakluminya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar berterbangan tertangkap oleh sorot mata Lucy dan Zeref. Awalnya hanya satu, kemudian bertambah, bertambah, dan terus bertambah hingga kumpulan sinar-sinar itu berterbangan di atas sebuah jembatan yang berada di atas sungai kecil. Dengan spontan, Lucy pun menaiki jembatan yang posisinya paling tinggi. Zeref mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huwaaaaaa…indahnyaaaaaaa!" Puji Lucy dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar memandang semua kunang-kunang berterbangan bebas.

Zeref hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri juga takjub karena pemandangan kunang-kunang ini lebih indah dari pada yang ia lihat waktu ia masih kecil. Tanpa sadar, ia membentuk lengkungan di wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati kehangatannya itu lebih mendalam. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Zeref. Ia senang melihat Zeref bisa tersenyum karena sejak awal mereka bertemu, Zeref tak tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Lucy, arigatou. Aku…mendapatkan pengalaman yang mengesankan hari ini. Itu semua karena dirimu. Kaulah yang telah mengubah diriku hingga seperti ini. Seakan-akan kau seperti menghipnotisku hingga perasaanku bisa sesenang ini," Kata Zeref tiba-tiba yang masih tersenyum hangat kepada Lucy.

"Yokatta…Zeref-kun. Aku juga merasa hari ini sangat mengesankan…bersama Zeref-kun. Sungguh." Jawab Lucy dengan senyuman khasnya yang ceria.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang," Ujar Zeref kepada Lucy.

"Iya…hoaaaaah!"

GUBRAK!

Lucy tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan ia pun terjatuh. Zeref yang melihatnya sempat kaget sekaligus bingung, kemudian ia langsung jongkok dan memberikan tanggannya untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau itu ceroboh atau apa sih…" Ucap Zeref.

"Arigatou, Zeref-kun, hahaha…" Kata Lucy sambil menyambut tangan Zeref.

NYUT NYUT NYUT

'_Ka-kakiku…sakit…!' _Batin Lucy. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum supaya ia tak merepotkan Zeref. Tetapi senyumannya tidak sesempurna senyuman khasnya.

Zeref sempat terdiam. Kemudian ia membelakangi Lucy dan jongkok. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke villamu," Ujar Zeref kepada Lucy.

"E-eh…? Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Loh, kakimu kan sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi, makanya aku akan menggendongmu sampai kau tiba di villamu,"

'_E-eeh…maksudnya…jangan-jangan…"_

Lucy pun naik ke punggung Zeref dan Zeref langsung berdiri dan mulai menapak kakinya menyusuri hutan tersebut. Selama perjalanan itu, tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Lucy masih terus kepikiran soal tadi sedangkan Zeref tak mempunyai ide yang bisa dijadikan pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Lucy pun memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ze-Zeref-kun, ano…kamu bisa…membaca pikiran orang lain dengan hanya menyentuhnya ya…?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada gugup.

"…Yang kamu katakan itu benar. Aku bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan ini secara tiba-tiba. Ini bukan berdasarkan keturunan atau apa aku sendiri pun juga tidak tahu apa itu. Aku sangat benci kekuatan ini. Kesannya seperti menguntit banyak orang. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menjalani kehidupan menyendiri seperti ini dikarenakan aku takut menyentuh orang lain. Aku pun selalu dijauhi teman-temanku dan tak pernah ada yang berani mendekatiku. Tetapi kau dengan gigihnya terus mendekatiku dan…ups, kalau aku bicara denganmu aku jadi sembrono deh,"

"Lho? E-emangnya kenapa?"

"Habis kamu polos dan lugu sekali sih,"

"Eh?! Nggak juga koook! Tapi, Zeref-kun nggak punya teman lain selain di sekolah? Tetangga atau apa gitu?"

"Nggak. Aku nggak punya teman sekalipun. Aku hanya bicara pada mereka-mereka semua seperlunya saja, kalau ada urusan doang. Tetapi lebih baik begini. Lebih baik aku tidak punya teman dan menyendiri…"

"Kamu nggak berhak ngomong gitu!" Teriak Lucy tiba-tiba hingga membuat Zeref terbelalak kaget.

"Kita ini kan manusia! Manusia itu makhluk sosial! Saling membutuhkan! Tak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain! Selain itu…hiks…selain itu…aku ini termasuk TEMANMU, Zeref-kun! Aku ini temanmu! Hiks…teman yang akan membuat hidupmu berharga! Aku janji Zeref-kun, aku akan membuatmu bahagia sebagai temanmu! Tak akan kubiarkan tujuan hidupmu hanya untuk mati saja! Setidaknya, kita mempunyai tujuan hidup lain yang lebih indah dibandingkan hanya mati! Isilah kehidupanmu dengan kenangan-kenangan yang berharga dan jangan biarkan hidupmu itu sia-sia! Kau sendiri kan yang tadi ngomong begitu ke aku!" Lanjut Lucy dengan air mata yang menetes-netes hingga ke pipi Zeref.

Zeref terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, butiran-butiran bening pun mulai mengalir dari ujung matanya. Ia…terharu. Terharu akan perkataan Lucy.

"Lucy…arigatou. Kau memang baik. Jadi, kamu benar-benar ingin jadi temanku?" Tanya Zeref sambil memuculkan senyum lembutnya kembali. Walau masih ada air mata tersisa di wajahnya, itu tetaplah senyuman yang tulus dan hangat.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" Jawab Lucy tegar dengan senyuman khasnya yang telah kembali. Senyuman yang sangat cerah.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun berhasil keluar dari hutan tersebut. Keduanya merasa sangat senang. Karena apa? Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan TEMAN baru. Teman yang berharga dan tak akan terlupakan sekalipun.

**Beberapa lama kemudian…**

"Sampai jumpa Zeref-kun, besok kita main bareng ya! Aku akan mengajak Gray dan Dewdrop! Kita besok kumpul di depan villaku jam sembilan pagi!" Ucap Lucy setelah hendak memasuki villanya.

"Baiklah, tapi boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Zeref dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yup, apa itu?"

"Pa-panggil aku Zeref aja. Nggak usah pake '-kun' nya. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku seperti itu," Ujar Zeref sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, Zeref! Jaa, besok jangan telat ya!"

"Iya, aku akan usahakan datang sebelum jam sembilan, jaa~"

Kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpisah. Walaupun mereka berpisah, mereka tetap saja senang dan perasaan mereka pada malam itu sama. _'Tak sabar menunggu esok hari!' _Batin keduanya di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

Selesaaaaaai!

Gimana chappie kali ini? Mengecewakan nggak? Maaf ya kalau jelek dan mengecewakan!

Lucy : Kenapa di chappie ini banyakan ama Zeref siiiiih…aku maunya kan sama Gray…

Author : Pada chappie ini, aku lebih memfokuskan pada masalah Zeref, jadi NO COMMENT!

Lucy : Kok author jadi galak gitu sih…

Author : Mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih tegas padamu! Itu niatku sekarang ini!

Lucy : Hu-uh…! -3- *mojok*

Author : Teman sekolahku, pas baca chappie sebelum-sebelumnya, yang katanya Dewdrop tertukar dengan Baron, kan sempat ada tuh adegan Baron buang air kecil sembarangan di tikar orang lain, nah temanku bilang gini "Coba kalau misalkan tikar yang dikencingin Baron itu tikarnya Natsu dan Lisanna pas mereka lagi piknik, pasti seru tuh!" - ceritanya dia lagi curhat

Pada chappie ini, aku terinspirasi oleh komik karangan Ichikawa Show dan Igarashi Kaoru, ada yang tau para beliau? Ceritanya sangat bagus dan keren! Aku suka banget ama cerita-ceritanya! *malah promosi* Yang Ichikawa Show, judul komiknya "I Love Dog And You" sedangkan Igarashi Kaoru judulnya " School Crisis!"

Awalnya, aku cuma terispirasi oleh komiknya Kaoru-sensei, tapi waktu itu ada seorang reader yang PM atau review (lupa juga) ke aku, katanya "Sensei terispirasi sama komik I Love Dog And You ya?" Awalnya aku nggak tau itu komik apa, maka, aku langsung cari di toko buku. Pas aku beli dan kubaca, ide ceritanya hampir sama dengan ficku! Aku pun ikut terispirasi oleh komik itu dan kucantumkan beberapa di ficku ini!

Oke deh, sesi curhatnya selesai ya! Makasih buat yang udah review juga!

So, be patient for the next chappie ya! See ya~!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;3**


	9. Gray vs Zeref?

Minna~ Domo~

Aku ganti pen name jadi Ruru Fullbuster~ :] /nobodycare

Maaf hiatus tanpa kabar ya~

Pasti udah pada nungguin next chappie dewdrop ya? /pengenbanget

Ehm…ya udah, gk usah pake basa-basi ya? Langsung aja~

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, nggak bermutu, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Of course it's Hiro Mashima-sensei! If it's me, the end of the world begin…/?**

Yosh! Enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dewdrop**

Normal POV

Pagi itu terliht sangat cerah. Matahari menerangi pantai tempat Lucy berlibur dengan cahaya yang terik hingga membangunkan orang dan memperingati mereka untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, termasuk Lucy.

Ia pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia segera membuka jendela dan mendapatkan matahari sudah _stand-by _di langit. Ia langsung menengok ke arah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan jam 8.24.

"Sebentar lagi jam 9! Yei!" kata Lucy riang.

Ia pun segera mengambil baju renangnya yang ia jemur kemarin malam. Kemudian ia berganti baju dan mencuci mukanya. Kemudian ia sedikit berpoles namun tipis karena ia tahu, riasannya akan hilang saat bermain nanti. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan ia pun memakai sandal pantainya yang terdapat bunga jingga di atasnya. Lalu ia mengenakan jaket berlengan pendek dan handuk kecil.

"Yosh, aku siap pergi," ucapnya sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berlari menuju lift.

Setelah beberapa lama, Lucy pun tiba di lantai dasar dan berlari ke pantai. Di depan villanya, ia sudah melihat Gray dan Dewdrop menunggunya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung memanggilnya.

"Gray! Dewdrop!"

"Lucy! Akhirnya…"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Iya Dewdrop, aku juga kangen sama kamu…" kata Lucy membalas gonggongan Dewdrop sambil memeluknya.

"Yosh, apalagi yang kita tunggu! Ayo!" ajak Gray bersemangat.

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Kita masih menunggu Ze…"

"Lucy!"

Lucy dan Gray langsung menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mereka mendapati sosok Zeref…dengan baju renang.

"Tunggu dulu…Hei Lucy, kenapa ia datang ke sini dan memanggilmu…?" tanya Gray curiga.

Lucy pun menghadap Gray dengan senyum _innocent_-nya.

"Karena kita akan bermain bersamanya," ujar Lucy masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hah? Kau sedang tidak serius kan…? Dia kan cowok yang menyebalkan kemarin!"

"Tidak kok! Aku serius! Dia itu ternyata baik. Ia menemaniku kemarin melihat kunang-kunang. Zeref, sini!"

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" protes Gray.

"Yaah…aku kan kebetulan ketemu dia yang sedang melihat poster tempat kunang-kunang. Nah, saatnya perkenalan!"

"Aah…_watashi wa Zeref desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucap Zeref memperkenalkan diri kepada Gray.

"_Gray Fullbuster desu. Yoroshiku," _ucap Gray jengkel.

"Yosh, ayo kita ke tempat pelepasan penyu dulu yuk!" ajak Lucy riang dan berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua diikuti Dewdrop.

"Ah, tunggu Lu—" belum selesai Zeref dan Gray berbicara bersamaan, mereka langsung mengadu kepalanya sambil memberi tatapan kilat yang terlihat sangat bermusuhan.

"Ze-ref-kun, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Lucy ya. Kau akan masih baru di hadapan kami," ujar Gray sambil mengeja nama Zeref dengan jengkel.

"Gray-kun, justru aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam dalam pertemanan. Apalagi aku sudah berteman dengan Lucy, jadi boleh kan aku dekat-dekat?" tanya Zeref tenang namun memancing emosi.

"Gray! Zeref! Apa yang kalian lakukan? _Mou! Hayaku!_" teriak Lucy dari kejauhan kemudian berlari lagi bersama Dewdrop..

"Ah! Baik!" kata keduanya secara bersamaan lagi, kemudian berlari ke arah Lucy sambil memberi tatapan kilat.

Mereka pun melihat pelepasan anak penyu, lalu berenang dan bermain air. Selalu ada adegan 'bertatapan kilat' di saat-saat tertentu tanpa Lucy sadar. Kemudian mereka sarapan di kafe terdekat. Mereka menikmati _Tuna Sandwich _dan _Earl Grey Tea._ Sedangkan Dewdrop memakan snack anjingnya. Namun, Gray dan Zeref tetap saja memberi tatapan kilat satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas suatu pikiran di benak Gray. Ia pun tersenyum licik dan segera mewujudkan idenya. Ia pura-pura menuang saus ke _sandwich_-nya namun malah ia tuangkan ke dada bidangnya.

"Aduh! Gray! Kau itu seharusnya pelan-pelan menuang sausnya!" omel Lucy sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan dada bidangnya Gray. Gray hanya tersenyum licik ke arah Zeref. Zeref pun mencari cara agar ia merasa tak kalah dari Gray. Ia pun mendapatkan idenya.

"Lucy, ada debu di rambutmu!" kata Zeref.

"Ah, mana? Mana?" tanya Lucy bingung sambil meraba-raba kepalanya.

"Sini biar kuambilkan," ucap Zeref lagi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy. Kemudian ia berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu dari rambut Lucy dan langsung membuangnya agar Lucy tak melihatnya.

"_Arigatou, _Zeref!" ucap Lucy dengan senyum cerahnya.

"_Douita," _ balas Zeref sambil menatap Gray puas. Gray hanya bisa menatap jengkel ke Zeref.

Mereka pun selesai sarapan yang menyenangkan—bagi Lucy saja. Kemudian Lucy mengajak mereka untuk ikut bermain voli bersama orang-orang yang sedang bermain voli. Gray dan Zeref hanya mengiya-iyakan saja.

Lucy dan Zeref berada di tim A sedangkan Gray berada di tim B. Zeref merasa sangat senang karena ia setim dengan Lucy. Sedangkan Gray merasa sangat jengkel dengan ketidakberuntungannya itu. Namun ia tidak putus asa karena ia tetap ingin menunjukkan betapa kerennya ia di mata Lucy. Dewdrop diberi ikatan di lehernya agar tidak kabur di pondok terdekat.

Mereka pun mulai bermain. Yang paling mencolok adalah Gray dan Zeref karena mereka saling bertarung untuk mendapat pujian dari Lucy. Mereka sangat serius kalau dilihat dari raut mukanya. Bahkan pemain lainnya termasuk Lucy hampir tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyentuh bolanya.

Gray melompat tinggi untuk memukul bola yang datang namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia terjatuh. Ia langsung memegangi betis kaki kirinya karena rasa perih mulai menjalar di kaki kirinya itu.

"Gray!" teriak Lucy panik dan berlari menghampiri Gray.

"Gray! Kau bisa berdiri?" lanjut Lucy sambil berjongkok ke Lucy.

"_Wa-wakaranai…_ukh…"

"Biar kubantu, Gray!" ujar Lucy sambil melingkarkan salah satu lengan Gray dan membawanya ke sebuah pondok yang paling dekat tempat Dewdrop diikatkan.

Gray hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan dan ia hanya menuruti Lucy. Ia pun duduk di salah satu pondok dan Lucy langsung memeriksa sakit.

"Siapa saja! Aku butuh kotak P3K! Bisa tolong ambilkan!" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Ah, aku punya! Biar kuambilkan!" kata salah satu perempuan yang ikut bermain voli lalu ia langsung berlari ke tempat barang-barang ditaruh.

"Gray, sakit di bagian mana?" tanya Lucy cemas.

"Uhmm…mungkin di bagian sini," jawab Gray sambil menunjukkan salah satu bagian betis kirinya.

Lucy pun langsung menyentuhnya.

"Auw! Sakit tau! Kan aku sudah bilang di bagian situ!" kata Gray.

"Maaf, hanya memastikan,"

"Ano…ini kotak P3Knya," ujar gadis tadi sambil memberikan kotak P3Knya kepada Lucy.

"_Arigatou, _nanti kukembalikan ya," ucap Lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Hai," _

Kemudian, Zeref hendak menghampiri Lucy dan Gray namun seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya melarangnya untuk keluar karena mereka kekurangan orang. Mau tak mau, Zeref harus menuruti kata laki-laki tersebut dan mulai bermain lagi. Sementara itu, Lucy menggosok betis Gray dengan obat gosok supaya betisnya cepat sembuh.

"_Dekimashita!_ Yosh, nanti juga sembuh kok! Tapi kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Nanti malah parah lagi," saran Lucy sambil membereskan kotak P3Knya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan kepada gadis pemiliknya dan kembali pada Gray.

"Haah…lagi libur-libur gini malah sakit…" keluh Gray dengan nada lemas.

"Siapa suruh terlalu bersemangat," balas Lucy sambil nyengir.

Gray pun membuka ikatannya Dewdrop, lalu menaruh di pangkuannya dan mengelus lembut kepalanya. Lucy pun menghapus jaraknya dengan Gray dan ikut membelai kepala Dewdrop. Mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Sementara itu, Zeref memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Padahal kakinya kesakitan tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu," _batin Zeref.

"Hei, kau! Tangkis bolanya!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang setim dengan Zeref.

"Aah, iya!" jawab Zeref yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Gray dan Lucy.

Zeref pun menangkis bola volinya namun tidak sekuat tadi. Bola tersebut mengenai net dan kembali memantul ke depan Zeref.

"Hei! Semangat sedikit dong!" keluh laki-laki tadi.

"_Go-gomen…_" balas Zeref sambil memasang tampang lemas.

"_Ganbatte kudasai, _Zeref!"

Zeref menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia melihat Lucy berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia juga tersenyum cerah sambil menyemangati Zeref. Zeref tersenyum senang melihatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya terasa terisi dengan energi baru yang lebih banyak dan perasaannya segar kembali. Ia pun siap bermain lagi dengan bersemangat.

Zeref pun bermain kembali. Ia pun bisa bermain dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dari yang tadi. Lucy pun ikut senang dan terus bersorak untuk Zeref. Gray hanya terdiam sambil memeluk Dewdrop. Zeref pun kembali ke tempat Lucy dan Gray.

"_Omedetou! You did a good job, _Zeref!" puji Lucy sambil bertos dengan Zeref.

"Ahaha, itu biasa aja kok. Lagipula timku kalah," kata Zeref sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit tertawa.

Sementara itu, Gray memperhatikan Lucy dan Zeref sambil membelai lembut kepalanya Dewdrop. Ia juga sempat berpikir.

"_Sudah kalah, masih bisa nyengir. Cowok ini kenapa sih?" _batin Gray sambil menghela lepas.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Kemarin kan aku dan Zeref ke tempat kunang-kunang tanpa mengajak Gray, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke sana lagi bertiga?" usul Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Setuju!" teriak Gray tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku juga setuju!" ikut Zeref sesudahnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam sekitar jam delapan kita kumpul di depan hutannya ya! Jangan ada yang telat! Jangan lupa bawa senter!" kata Lucy lagi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Gray diikuti anggukan Zeref.

**(Skip Time)**

"Maaf lama menunggu!" kata Lucy sambil berlari ke Zeref dan Gray yang tadinya beradu tatapan kilat kemudian ia mengatur napasnya.

"Kata kau jangan sampai ada yang telat tapi kau sendiri yang telat," keluh Gray dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Hehehe…maaf deh! Aku tadi ketiduran karena capek! Ah, biar aku yang pegang Dewdrop!" ujar Lucy sambil memeluk Dewdrop.

"Oh ya Gray, kakimu…?"

"_Daijoubu, _Lucy. Sudah mendingan dari tadi kok,"

"Ooh, ya sudah, ayo kita masuk," kata Zeref sambil melangkah duluan diikuti dengan Lucy lalu Gray yang paling belakang.

Kemudian, mereka pun melangkah ke dalam hutan dengan ketenangan—bagi Lucy saja. Gray dan Zeref hanya saling memberi tatapan kilat. Sehingga mereka tak terlalu memedulikan arah yang mereka lewati.

Sementara itu, Lucy hanya bersenandung dengan lagu favoritnya sambil menggendong Dewdrop di pangkuan tangannya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke tempat kunang-kunang itu walaupun tidak terlalu hafal jalurnya. Ia sangat penasaran akan kunang-kunang yang akan dia lihat bersama Dewdrop, Gray dan Zeref.

"Lalalalala…kira-kira kunang-kunang hari ini sebagus kemarin tidak ya? Mudah-mudahan lebih bagus deh, Dewdrop dan Gray kan belum melihatnya! Iya tidak, Zeref?"

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Lima detik…

"Heh?" Lucy pun memutar hadapannya ke belakangnya.

"Gray…? Zeref…?"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

Nah, gimana chappie kali ini? Jelek kaaan~ *tabur hape rusak* /?

Ya udah, tunggu next chappie dengan sabar ya!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~ ;-)**


End file.
